Noir, Bleu, Cheveux
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Sin importar a dónde fuera o qué hiciera, sin importar cuánto cambiara, ella siempre sería la extraña chica de las coletas. La del cabello extraordinario. La que siempre hacía bailar el azul y el negro. Serie de microrrelatos y relatos cortos de "Miraculous Ladybug".
1. Estrella

_**It's Me - Sunny & Luna**_

 **Estrella**

Me abaniqué con el cuello de la camiseta, muy suavemente, tratando de aliviar el sofocante calor que tenía sin hacer mucho ruido. Nino, a mi lado, directamente se estaba abanicando con su gorra.

Todos estábamos exhaustos, incluso dentro del aula, ante semejante sol de justicia. La repentina ola de calor nos había tomado por sorpresa a todos. Tanto, que parte de mí sospechaba sobre la participación de cierta mariposa en el asunto. Sin embargo, hasta que no hubiera señales claras de peligro, no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir con mi habitual día a día como Adrien Agreste.

De repente, en mi escritorio cayó rodando una bola de papel. Cuando estuve a punto de cogerla, curioso, una mano blanquecina se interpuso. Me giré en su dirección, encontrándome de frente con Marienette. Parpadeó, cruzando su mirada con la mía, para luego sonreír nerviosamente. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, efecto del calor seguramente.

Sin decir nada, se mordió el labio y se estiró un poco más sobre su pupitre, ya que, aunque me había impedido cogerla antes, no podía alcanzar la bola de papel. Estuve a un segundo de tendérsela, cuando se alongó lo suficiente en el pupitre como para que su cabeza estuviera a mi lado. En ese momento, con la luz dándole de lleno a su pelo, cualquier sugerencia o acción se desvanecieron al momento de mi mente. Solo pude maravillarme al ver como el oscuro cabello de Marinette, de un negro azabache en mi opinión, se transformaba en un brillante azul estrellado.

Ante el carraspeo de la profesora, Marinette hizo un último esfuerzo con su mano estirada y tomó la bola, volviendo a su asiento.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro a mis espaldas. Yo, mientras, me replanteé cómo había podido obviar un detalle tan particular de ella y, más importante, dónde me parecía haberlo visto antes.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Los que ya me conozcan por los terrenos de FanFiction tienen que estar a punto de llamarme loca (como mínimo). ¿Cómo se me ocurre ponerme con una historia nueva cuándo estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y con otras historias en proceso? Fácil, desde que vi la serie tengo un antojo enorme por escribir sobre ella xD. Lo bueno es que se trata de una serie de relatos cortos, así que no exige mucho.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer relato. El tema musical utilizado (al igual que todos los que voy a usar en el futuro) está en mi perfil.**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Ruiseñor

_**One Fine Day - Jung Yong Hwa**_

 **Ruiseñor**

El teléfono, junto a mi oreja, quedó en repentino silencio. Lo separé de mi cara, comprobando si había un error con la cobertura, pero, decepcionado, descubrí que no. Suspiré profundamente, apesadumbrado. Una vez más, mi padre había colgado el teléfono sin despedirse, solo dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Me obligué a respirar hondo, hasta el punto en que mis pulmones parecieron dar todo de su capacidad. Estuve así varios minutos, aunque parecía que no está haciendo ningún efecto. Cuando la frustración llegaba a ese punto, normalmente me liberaba de la tensión transformándome en Chat Noir. Sin embargo, allí, en el jardín trasero del instituto, rodeado por todos mis compañeros... Ese deseo era un absoluto imposible. Esa realidad se acrecentó cuando vi, por el rabillo del ojo, como la profesora se acercaba a mi zona para comprobar que tan avanzada llevábamos la tarea de arte. Miré el cuaderno vacío sobre mis piernas, resistiendo las ganas de emborronarlo con furia. Solo me quedaba aguardar hasta tener un momento de soledad.

Me forcé a tomar el lápiz con suavidad y a trazar lentamente sobre el papel. Controlé todos mis movimientos al milímetro. Sabía que si dejaba que mis barreras temblaran lo más mínimo, el frenesí de Chat Noir saldría a la luz.

Un repentino movimiento llamó mi atención. Un pequeño ruiseñor se posó sobre mi zapatilla, sin intimidarse ante mi tamaño. Quizás habría movido mi pie, instándolo a emprender el vuelo otra vez, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de fondo.

Marinette estaba a pocos pasos de mí, medio acuclillada, avanzando torpemente mientras dibujaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en el ave sobre mi pie. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada. Mi intuición de gato me dijo que ella había estado persiguiendo al pájaro, haciéndolo su objetivo en el proyecto de arte.

Por empatía, dejé mi pierna inmóvil. Por eso y porque había descubierto que el cabello brillante de Marinette me tranquilizaba. Era como ver una noche clara, sin luna, plagada de estrellas. Era un cielo azul profundo, brillante.

Marinette, maravillada por la quietud del ruiseñor, siguió acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un metro de mí. Cuando terminó su dibujo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, contemplando su obra. En ese momento, dejando que mis sentidos gatunos se liberaran un poco, estiré el brazo hasta mi zapatilla, logrando que el ave se colocara sobre mi dedo índice.

—Este pequeñín ha resultado ser un buen modelo, ¿verdad?

Marinette clavó sus enormes ojos azules en mí. Me miró atónita durante un segundo, como si se sorprendiera de verme ahí. Entonces, sumida en la vergüenza de haber estado tan absorta en su propio mundo, enrojeció.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó, irguiéndose—. No pensé... No me di... No me percaté... —comenzó a desvariar, empezando a decir cosas sin concluir ninguna de ellas—. Disculpa.

Y con esas palabras, se marchó al trote por donde había venido. Hasta su andar era nervioso. No pude evitar soltar una risita, aunque luché para que no se me escapara una risotada. Por el sonido, el ruiseñor alzó el vuelo.

Marinette era muy tierna y divertida cuando se ponía nerviosa, pero algún día tendría que vencer su timidez. Quizás necesitara ayuda, pero estaba seguro de que una chica tan buena como ella no tendría grandes dificultades en superarlo. Incluso yo podría ayudarla.

Me sorprendí ante mi reflexión. Más aún cuando me percaté de la tonta sonrisa que tenía en mis labios. El malestar provocado por mi padre se había marchado con facilidad. Miré con curiosidad el camino por el que se había marchado la muchacha con el cabello estrellado, enviándole un agradecimiento mudo, antes de ponerme, por fin, manos a la obra.


	3. Magia

**_I love you - Narsha ft. Miryo_**

 **Magia**

Mantengo en mi mano una foto de mi adorada Lady, mientras me recargo incómodamente en mi escritorio. La imagen, tan llena de vida que parece a punto de ponerse en movimiento en cualquier momento, me invade de una forma que solo ella es capaz de lograr.

Por muy triste que esté, ella, con su traje de mariquita y su brillante cabello estrellado, siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa. Incluso sin estar cerca mío. Era, simplemente, la magia de Ladybug.


	4. Lágrima

_**Never say goodbye - Mario & Nesty **_

**Lágrima**

Salí, de mal humor, del instituto. No sé hasta qué punto era evidente que estaba realmente enfadado, pero Nino decidió dejarme mi espacio y marcharse sin despedirse. Y qué decir de Chloé. Por una vez había sido sensata y se había marchado con viento fresco. Después de lo de ese día, la parte más salvaje de mí deseaba usar mi cataclysm con ella.

La muy... bruja, había fingido tropezarse para caer sobre Marinette, agarrar sus pantalones y descenderlos hasta los tobillos. Durante un segundo, todo se había sumido en un incómodo y ensordecedor silencio. Hasta que Marinette reaccionó. Sonrojada, hasta que su piel olvidó que en algún momento había sido tan pálida que parecía traslúcida, se colocó nuevamente los pantalones en su sitio. No tardó en marcharse.

Ver cómo Marinette salía corriendo de la clase, sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, me había partido el corazón. Era la primera amiga que había hecho en el instituto y me dolía ver cómo le hacían daño de una manera tan cruenta y vil. Las risitas socarronas, sueltas entre falsas disculpas, de Chloé solo hacían la situación aún más irritante.

Alya, en un imperturbable silencio, se acercó a grandes y fuertes zancadas a Chloé. Al momento, le cruzó la cara de una cachetada. El impacto fue tal que obligó a Chloé a sujetarse a su pupitre para no caer.

Sin decir una palabra, se fue a toda prisa, en busca de Marinette. Deseé poder hacer lo mismo, pero comprendía que, en ese momento, la única presencia que ella querría a su lado sería la de Alya.

—¿¡Pero quién se cree esa salvaje!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a golpearme!? ¿¡A MÍ!? —exclamó indignada, haciendo aspavientos—. Cuando mi padre se entere de esto... ¡Es el alcalde! ¡Haré que la expulsen!

—Para eso tendría que saber, en primer lugar, lo que ha pasado —dijo Nathanaël, con una mueca de disgusto, como si simplemente hablarle le asqueara—. Cómo si fueras capaz...

—¿Pasar qué? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia—. Simplemente di un traspiés y me agarre a lo primero que encontré. Una pena que se tratara de Marinette —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sabrina.

Chloé se percató de lo seria que estaba la situación cuando ni siquiera Sabrina no pudo hacer siquiera el amago de una sonrisa.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes —aseguró Nino, con rictus amargo.

—En caso de que hubiera sido un verdadero accidente, no habrías reaccionado así —afirmó Mylène, con expresión apenada, seguramente pensando en Marinette.

Las voces empezaron a elevarse, haciéndole reclamos a Chloé. Incluso Kim, que estaba enamorado de ella, le estaba recriminando.

—¡YA BASTA! —vociferó, agudizando su voz más de lo normal—. No me voy a disculpar porque no he hecho nada mal.

Me quedé pasmado ante su descaro. En dos pasos me acerqué a ella.

—Claro que sí. En el mismo momento en que Marinette cruce esa puerta —comencé a decir, señalando la puerta y volviendo mi dedo, acusador, hacia ella—, vas a disculparte. Y reza porque Marinette te perdone, porque te juro que no te voy a dirigir la palabra nunca más después de esto Chloé. Y esa será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

No estaba haciendo una advertencia, si no toda una amenaza. Era consciente de eso, pero jamás en mi vida había estado tan furioso. Si al menos se mostrará arrepentida, pero esa barbie vacía solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

Debió leer en mi rostro que iba en serio, y el reflejo de mi enfado en los demás, porque empezó a palidecer. Había testigos suficientes para garantizar su expulsión del instituto, sin importan cuán hija del alcalde fuera.

Para mi pena, Marinette no volvió. Veinte minutos después, cuando ya terminaba el descanso y estaba a punto de sonar el timbre que daba paso a la siguiente clase, Alya cruzó el umbral. Lucía sudorosa y acalorada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Nino le hizo una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada, ante lo que ella negó. Todos suspiramos, derrotados.

Alya volvió a acercarse a su asiento, pasando frente a Chloé. Se detuvo ante ella, logrando que diera un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra su pupitre.

—Más te vale que esté bien —le rumió entre dientes, con expresión iracunda.

Y así pasaron las horas, preocupados y alterados. No sabíamos si contarle o no a la profesora. En parte, creíamos que lo justo era que lo decidiera Marinette, pero, por otro lado, el carácter dulce de Marinette podía dar lugar a que dejara el tema correr. Eso tampoco era justo.

Alya se marchó a todo correr nada más terminaron las clases, haciéndonos prometer a todos que la avisaríamos si encontrábamos a Marinette primero.

Miré el cielo encapotado, tan gris y turbio como mi humor, desde la salida trasera del instituto. Sabía que estaba mal escaparme de esa forma de Natalie, pero, sencillamente, no me veía capaz de enfrentarla en ese momento.

El problema de la puerta trasera era que conducía al jardín exterior del centro, el cual estaba vallado por unas altas cercas metálicas, pero eso no importaba. Las trepé con agilidad y escapé.

Cinco minutos después, había empezado a llover. Lo agradecí. Necesitaba que mis ánimos se calmaran, porque los tenía tan alterados que ni Plagg había salido a exigirme su queso.

Sin ser consciente de cómo, llegué a un parque. Era austero. Pequeño y simple. Nada llamativo. Pero la persona que estaba en él sí lo era. Marinette estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, cabizbaja, sin importarle estarse empapando hasta el tuétano.

Di un paso al frente, con premura, aliviado y preocupado a la vez, pero me detuve. Había visto la expresión de horror de Marinette al salir de la clase. Lo más probable es que no quisiera hablar con nadie que hubiera estado presente. Poniéndome en su lugar, yo no querría. Lo detestaría.

Sin embargo, era una irresponsabilidad dejarla así. Además de que no quería. No podía. Una idea me pasó por la mente, tan repentina como loca. Sin embargo, era una opción. La única que se me ocurría.

—¿Plagg? —lo llamé, esforzándome por qué mi voz fuera tranquila. Sabía que detestaba mojarse.

Plagg se asomó por el bolsillo interno de mi camisa, estudiándome con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Me debes tu tamaño en queso por esto —se limitó a responder, ante lo que sonreí.

—Trato hecho —respondí—. Ahora, Palgg, ¡transfórmame!

Al momento, era Chat Noir. Me moví con mi sigilo y velocidad habituales. Hasta colocarme de pie en el respaldo del banco sin que ella se percatara. El crepitar de la lluvia ayudaba. Tomé una bocanada de aire, asegurándome de estar preparado para afrontar la situación, antes de hablar.

—¿Qué haces en un lugar tan perdido, princesa?

Mi pregunta la sobresalto, porque pegó un brinco y se giró en mi dirección, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó sorprendida—. Ahora no es un buen momento, no quiero hablar con nadie.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Nada —respondió al instante, a la defensiva. Al percatarse de que no la creía y mi mirada permanecía clavada en ella, volvió a hablar—. Solo una de las estupideces de Chloé.

—Es una bruja —declaré, sin ningún vestigio de duda en la voz.

Ella rió ante mi respuesta. Era una risa triste, carente de alegría. Ante un sonido tan deprimente, sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho. Me senté a su lado, en el banco.

—No te lo voy a negar.

—Puedes intentar desahogarte —sugerí, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Dicen que llorar acompañada reduce las penas.

—No voy a llorar —sentenció, cuadrando los hombros, intentado insuflarse fuerzas a sí misma.

—Bueno, tampoco podría enterarme. Con esta lluvia, sería imposible saberlo.

Marinette se quedó un minuto observándome, en silencio. Me miraba tan fijamente que comencé a ponerme nervioso. Se movió de repente, aunque me obligué a no reaccionar para no asustarla. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Esperé un par de segundos hasta estar seguro de que estaba en lo correcto, que realmente quería mi consuelo, y la rodeé suavemente con mis brazos. Al momento, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, producto de los hipidos nacidos del llanto. Yo me limité a abrazarla, a transmitirle calor en medio de aquella lluvia.

Producto del abrazo, hundí ligeramente mi nariz en su pelo. Estaba tan mojado que parecía tan negro como la tinta y me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. En ese momento descubrí que el cabello de Marinette no sólo era precioso, si no que también olía a lavanda.

Esperé en aquella posición hasta que Marinette se relajó. Podían haber pasado segundos, minutos u horas. Nosotros estábamos envueltos en la imperturbable burbuja de la lluvia.

Marinette se separó lentamente de mí, dejando que la lluvia le limpiara el rostro sonrojado.

—Gracias —agradeció, con una sonrisa tan tranquila y sincera que el peso en mi pecho se deshizo.

—Siempre que me necesites, princesa —respondí, a modo de promesa.

Y era la promesa más real que había hecho en mi vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Vaya un desequilibrio entre el capítulo 3 y el 4, ¿eh? El más corto hasta el momento seguido del más largo xD. Espero que a todos os haya gustado.**

 **Quería daros las gracias a los que habéis decidido seguir esta historia. Muchas gracias por los follows y los favoritos ^^.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a** Sonye-San **. Has sido la primera persona en comentar este fic, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me hizo muy feliz. Por cierto, yo también creo que Adrien es un cegato y que necesita unas gafas, a ver si ve la realidad de una vez, pero bueno, sus momentos densos son parte del encanto de la serie xD.**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente relato!**


	5. Idiota

_**Idiota - Nena Daconte**_

 **Idiota**

Carezco de sentido común. Al menos eso es lo que pensaría de mí la mayoría de superhéroes del mundo al ver mi situación. No sé si existen otros superhéroes en el mundo. Es muy grande para conocer las aventuras que suceden por todo su largo y anchura. Sin embargo, puedo estar seguro de que una heroína en concreto tiene ese pensamiento cada vez que me ve. Para no andarme con misterios, sí, hablo de la heroica salvadora de París, la misteriosa Ladybug. Después de todo, parece estar a punto de lanzarme su yoyó, con intenciones para nada amistosas.

—¡ERES IDIOTA! —grita, persiguiéndome por la azotea.

Estamos solos, así que no hay quien me salve de la enfadada mariquita. Yo esquivo sus ataques impetuosos como buenamente puedo.

—¡Podías haber muerto! ¿¡Eres consciente de eso!?

—Pero funcionó, ¿no? —contesto, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa pícara e idiota se quede pegada en mis labios.

Es estúpido que me haga feliz que mi Lady esté en ese estado, tan iracunda, pero no puedo evitarlo. La siempre lógica, esquiva y práctica Ladybug que nunca falla un tiro, le tiembla tanto la mano que no es capaz de lanzar su arma bien. Todo, por su preocupación por mí. Por haberme arriesgado demasiado en esta misión y haber estado a punto de no poder contarlo. Francamente, la espantosa cicatriz que se me iba a quedar en el pecho me iba a recordar ese monstruo toda la vida. Además de imposibilitarme hacer sesiones de fotos sin camiseta, lo que era una lástima.

Aprovecho que su último tiro se ha desviado de su trayectoria, alejándose más de lo pensado, para dar un gran salto y colocarme frente a ella. Tomo sus manos antes de que pueda hacer nada. Me enternece sentirlas temblar entre las mías, porque sé que es una reacción más relacionada con el miedo que con la furia.

—Estoy aquí —digo, estrechando el contacto cálido—. Todo está bien.

Veo como hace un mohín severo con los labios, pero tampoco pierdo de vista el color enrojecido de sus ojos azules. Al igual que la forma en que su peinado, siempre perfecto, muestra un aspecto desaliñado. Especialmente el lado izquierdo, que está impregnado de sangre. Mi sangre. Presenció como una gota roja le resbala por la mejilla. Sabiendo de qué se trata, ella se estremece ante el contacto.

Cuando estoy seguro de que se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente como para no intentar colgarme de la Torre Eiffel nuevamente, suelto una de sus manos. La pasó a su mejilla. La acaricio suavemente, tratando de hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de sangre de su piel.

—Al final, ¿cuándo ha salido mal uno de mis planes? —pregunto, sonriendo ladinamente.

El surco entre sus cejas se profundiza, al igual que su mohín. Aprovecha que había liberado una de sus manos para darme un golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza, justo entre mis orejas gatunas. Emito un maullido lastimero.

—Gato idiota —farfulla ella, aunque puedo ver aparecer una minúscula sonrisa.

En ese momento, nos sumimos, durante un momento, en nuestra rutina. Siempre que mi compañera de aventuras y yo logramos ponerle fin a una pesadilla parisina, nos permitimos el placer de sentir la euforia del trabajo bien hecho en compañía del otro. Después de terminar con un akuma tan complicado y destructivo como ese, decidimos gozar de unos gratificante, casi eufóricos, minutos de libertad.

Algo en mi interior siente que ese día es diferente al resto. Quizás por mi proximidad a la muerte, pero mi corazón tiene un deseo mudo que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestros miraculous parecen estar de acuerdo con mi deseo porque empiezan a pitar al mismo tiempo. Veo como ella está a punto de retirarse, de despedirse. Se aleja un paso de mí. Se lo impido. Refuerzo el agarre en torno a su muñeca y tiro de ella, aproximándola nuevamente.

Ella averigua lo que quiero, mirándome a los ojos. Quizás porque nos conocemos demasiado o porque ya ha visto el brillo de mis ojos al hacerle esa misma petición, pero lo sabe.

—Tenemos que despedirnos, Chat Noir —afirma, de manera tajante.

Ella no es brusca, pero sí clara. Sin embargo, me resisto a hacerle caso.

—Chat...

El pitido de nuestros miraculous resuena en el aire de manera alarmante. Tanto como la mirada que me dirige en ese momento mi Lady. Rendido, cierro los ojos y la suelto. Los mantengo así. No quiero ver como se marcha. Al sentir una caricia suave y cálida en mi mejilla, los abro, impresionado. Ella pasea suavemente sus dedos por mi piel, de forma cariñosa, acunando mi mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Gracias —susurra, con una sonrisa sincera, antes de marcharse dando saltos por los tejados.

Yo me quedo allí, parado, incluso cuando mi transformación termina y Plagg vuela frente a mi cara, intentando llamar mi atención. Soy consciente de su presencia, pero soy incapaz de escuchar lo que dice y mucho menos de reaccionar. Yo solo puedo, como un autómata, pasar mi mano por mi mejilla, justo donde estuvo la suya antes. Veo como Plagg se palmea la frente, rendido, en el mismo momento en que una sonrisa tonta reaparece en mi boca.

Definitivamente, soy un idiota carente de sentido común, pero, en este momento, soy estúpidamente feliz.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado. En este caso, la pareja ha sido totalmente heroica xD. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y los favoritos.**

 **Elisa20da,** el mayor encanto de la serie es ver como la pareja se enamora, sin importar con que "cara" se muestre al otro. Da ternurita verlos. A veces, también dan ganas de darles un sopapo, pero bueno...

 **Sonye-San,** es tu reconocimiento por ser la primera valiente.

Tristemente, existe gente así en el mundo que no necesita de grandes poderes para ser unos auténticos bichos. Creo que hasta las cucarachas sienten más empatía. Por otro lado, también hay gente buena, como nuestra valerosa Alya. Ni que decir de Marinette y Adrien.

Como has podido ver en este capítulo, las combinaciones irán rotando. A ver qué sale de cada una xD.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a** Sonrais777 **y a** Sele-02 **.**

 **Quería comentar que he activado mi perfil de beta. Si alguien está interesado, que no dude en enviarme un mensaje privado.**

 **Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente relato!**


	6. Grita - Parte 1

_**Grita - Jarabe de Palo**_

 **Grita**

 **Primera parte**

 **Adrien POV**

Sabía que eso no era sano. Era imposible que lo fuera. No era normal que un chaval de noveno grado tuviera los ataques de ansiedad que yo tenía. Menos, con la frecuencia que me daban. Si al menos me pasaran por mi papel como Chat Noir, todo tendría sentido. al fin y al cabo, era una gran responsabilidad. Sin embargo, lo divertido era que sucedía justamente lo contrario. Mis aventuras como Chat Noir eran el remedio más eficaz que tenía contra ello. Esos minutos de libertad, por muy peligrosa que fuera, eran un auténtico soplo de aire fresco.

No obstante, Ladybug y yo hacíamos demasiado bien nuestro trabajo. Nuestros breves enfrentamientos contra los akumas no estaban siendo suficiente para reducir la presión que bullía en mí. Por eso, a veces me transformaba, aunque no hubiera problemas por la ciudad, simplemente buscando un minuto de tranquilidad. Como en esa ocasión. Mantenía mi transformación, sin miedo a que nadie me reconociera. Gracias a que estaba chispeando, no había nadie más allí. Estaba recargado contra la pared pedregosa de uno de los paseos que rodeaba el río.

Tantas clases de idiomas y protocolo, entrenamientos de decenas de deportes y sesiones fotográficas estaban haciendo mella en mí, y no tenía ninguna forma de compensar. Además, ahora mi padre planeaba incluirme en pases de moda. Eso suponía intranquilos viajes de una pasarela a otra. Grandes periodos de ausencia. No podría ir al instituto. No podría ver a mis amigos. No podría ayudar a Ladybug. Mi Lady...

Una cosa eran las sesiones de fotos, que aunque no habían sido nunca mi profesión ideal, no estaban mal. Otra muy diferente era pisar las pasarelas. Sabía de muy buena tinta que el territorio de la moda podía estar lleno de luz, pero también podía ser yermo y frío. Insensible. No podía, simplemente no podía perder aún más vida de la que tenía. Mi mundo, que recientemente había adquirido diferentes colores, volvería a convertirse en una triste pintura en blanco y negro.

El ataque de ansiedad estaba empeorando. Incluso con el traje puesto, era difícil ser fuerte cuando los golpes provenían de dentro. Deseaba gritar y llorar, pero no podía. Mis pulmones parecían incapaces de tomar oxígeno. Todo daba vueltas, sin parar. Sentía que me moría.

Me deslicé por la pared, arañándola con mis garras, sintiendo como perdía poco a poco la movilidad. Por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos, sentí a Plagg revolverse dentro de mí, intentar detener la transformación por sí mismo. Fue como si un segundo corazón empezara a la latir en mí, a un ritmo muy diferente del mío.

Finalmente, me desplomé, cayendo al suelo. Todo parecía dar vueltas y sentía que el suelo temblaba cada vez que chocaba contra mi pecho acelerado. Realmente, me estaba muriendo por un maldito ataque de ansiedad.

Creí que ese iba a ser mi último pensamiento, antes de caer inconsciente por asfixia, cuando un sonido invadió mis oídos. Se superponía al horroroso pitido que me atravesaba el cerebro, dándome un segundo de paz. Antes de darme cuenta, mi garganta se desbloqueó, permitiéndome tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El intento agresivo me arañó la faringe, pero no me importó. Era demasiado agradable sentir como el oxígeno volvía a entrar en mí. Después de eso, me desmayé.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado. Sé que es un poco diferente de los anteriores, más que nada porque está partido a la mitad, pero tiene su razón de ser. La comprobaréis en la segunda parte.**

 **Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Grita - Parte 2

_**Grita! - Vega**_

 **Grita**

 **Segunda parte**

 **Marinette POV**

Iba tarareando por la calle, sin inmutarme por las gotas que me humedecían el rostro. Solo estaba serenando. La canción la había aprendido en la clase optativa de idiomas. Mientras que inglés era una asignatura obligatoria, nos daban a elegir entre alemán y español como segundo idioma. Por similitud, opté por la segunda opción. Era una pena que Adrien estuviera en alemán con la insoportable de Chloé. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

No sé en qué momento empecé a cantar apropiadamente la canción, dentro de mis meditaciones, pero sí cuando la interrumpí. No muy lejos de mí, se dejó oír un ruido sordo, como de un peso al caer al suelo, y el irritante chirrido de algo afilado arañando la piedra. Fue muy similar a arrastrar las uñas por la pizarra. Me estremecí. El sonido provenía del sendero pedregoso que bordeaba el río, unas escaleras más abajo del camino por el que yo iba.

Intentando mantener la compostura, volví a cantar, tratando de insuflarme fuerzas. Me temblaba un poco la voz, pero me obligué a mí misma a olvidarme de eso. Comencé a caminar en esa dirección, buscando alongarme al límite de la calle antes de decidir si debía bajar o no. Cuando llegué a ese punto, una fuerte respiración, un jadeo rasposo, llegó a mis oídos. Puse mala cara, un poco asustada, pero no me alejé.

Por fin, me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo.

— ¡Chat Noir! —exclamé, sumida en el pánico.

El atolondrado gato que luchaba a mi lado en todas nuestras aventuras, con una sonrisa traviesa siempre en la cara, estaba tirado en el suelo como un muñeco desmadejado. Pálido como la muerte, respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Recompuesta de la impresión, me erguí como pude y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, que comunicaban la calle con el sendero pedregoso, descendiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Estuve a punto de caerme de bruces un par de veces, pero no me importó. Lo único que estaba en mi mente en ese momento era Chat Noir.

Llegué a su posición. Me arrodillé junto a su cabeza con tal fuerza y rapidez que la tela de mis pantalones me arañó las rodillas. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, toqué su rostro con las manos.

— ¡Chat Noir! ¡CHAT NOIR! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Puedes oírme!?

No quería zarandearle, por miedo a que tuviera algo roto, aunque no lo parecía. Comprobé su respiración y su pulso. Ambos estaban agitados e inestables. Me mordí el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Acaricié sus mejillas con más fuerza de la necesaria, apartando los rastros de agua de su piel y dejando ligeras marcas rojas tras mis dedos.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —me pregunté a mí misma, nerviosa.

Lo más lógico sería llevarlo a un médico, pero eso pondría en riesgo su seguridad. De igual manera, para eso tendría que llevarle hasta allí. Evaluando lo que él podría pesar como peso muerto y la escasa fuerza que tenía siendo Marinette, era imposible.

Miré al puente de soslayo. Allí, al menos, podría protegerle de la lluvia. Sin embargo, tendría que arrastrarle, al menos, cincuenta metros para poder lograrlo.

Le tomé de las manos, dispuesta a levantarme y tirar de él como buenamente pudiera, cuando él se movió. Me quedé quieta, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras él se revolvía y luchaba por abrir los ojos.

—Chat Noir, ¿estás bien?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Era obvio que no lo estaba, pero me encontraba tan nerviosa que fue lo único que pasó por mi mente. Chat Noir tenía la vista nublada y parecía que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo concentrarse. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, mientras él terminaba de recobrar mínimamente el sentido.

— ¿Princesa? —cuestionó, con voz rasgada y grave. Tragó fuertemente después de hablar, como si le supusiera un gran esfuerzo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba paseando y te encontré aquí tirado. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha atacado algún akuma?

Él negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, con un amago de sonrisa temblorosa, aunque lo hizo tan lentamente que sus esfuerzos de no preocuparme fueron en vano.

—Solo han sido...—comenzó a decir, haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, sonoramente—, problemas personales. No tienes que preocuparte, princesa.

Era una petición muy difícil de cumplir, cuando lo tenía a mi lado, tirado en el suelo, casi sin voz y con posibles vestigios de fiebre.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Hay algún médico fiable que te pueda atender?

Chat Noir negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Tu innata preocupación por mí es más que suficiente para recomponer a un gato callejero, princesa —comentó, con una sonrisa pícara. Como le había sucedido antes, estaba tan débil que apenas logró el efecto que deseaba.

— ¿Entonces? No puedo dejarte aquí tirado.

Chat Noir pareció meditar durante un segundo, antes de volver a hablar. No quería forzarle a hacerlo, realmente. Su voz sonaba peor cada vez que abría la boca y era alarmante. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo por él.

—La que cantaba antes... Princesa, ¿eras tú?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Antes estaba cantando, sí —respondí sin entender—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Podrías volver a hacerlo?

—Pero deberíamos... —Chat Noir me cortó a mitad de la frase, apretando el agarre de nuestras manos, que permanecían entrelazadas de mi anterior intento de llevarle bajo la protección del puente.

—Por favor —la voz se le rompió al final y comenzó a toser.

Chat Noir no era una persona que mostrara sus debilidades fácilmente, tampoco era de los que caían sin luchar. Siempre se levantaba nuevamente. Aunque no tenía problemas en pedir ayuda, en todo momento trataba de equilibrar la balanza con su propia fuerza. Verle así me resultaba desconcertante y descorazonador. Sobre todo porque, a diferencia de nuestras luchas contra los akumas, sabía que esa vez no podía protegerle. Los fantasmas que le perseguían estaban muy lejos como para poder ser batallados por mí.

Me moví un poco, soltando el agarre de una de mis manos para poder acomodar su cabeza en mi regazo. Me incliné sobre él, intentando que la mayor parte de la lluvia impactara sobre mi cabeza en lugar de la suya. Empecé a cantar, acariciando su pelo suavemente en el proceso.

Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, sumidos en una burbuja que comenzamos a construir sin darnos cuenta. La enfermedad pareció esfumarse del cuerpo de Chat Noir con el mismo ritmo que se detenía la lluvia sobre nosotros. Al final, estábamos allí, empapados bajo un cielo lleno de esponjosas nubes que parecía que no tardarían en evaporarse.

Chat Noir apretó la mano que mantenía sobre su pecho con las dos suyas. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo la piel, latiendo sereno y con fuerza. Le miré a los ojos. Aunque seguían enrojecidos, por fin había desaparecido la espesura provocada por el padecimiento. Me sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Era una enorme y preciosa sonrisa, muy sincera.

—Gracias, princesa.

Yo, sin palabras y repentinamente avergonzada, simplemente le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que tu pelo tiene reflejos violetas cuando está mojado? —comentó en forma de pregunta, retomando su sonrisa coqueta.

Alcé los ojos al cielo, aunque no pude evitar que mi expresión se relajara. Volvía a ser el gatito atolondrado de siempre.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de _Grita_. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Sele-02** , eso sería lo ideal, pero el pobre chico está tan solo. Su única familia es su padre. Tampoco es que tenga relaciones de amistad tan férreas como para respaldarse en ellos. Sumado el tema de la adolescencia, pues... Pasa lo que pasa.

 **sonrais777** , Adrien es un personaje que me produce sentimientos encontrados. Porque le tengo muchísimo cariño, pero es tan lento que ha veces me dan ganas de zarandearle, a ver si las neuronas comienzan a funcionarle de una vez xD.

 **Serafina** , ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado estos pequeños relatos basados en este dúo tan particular. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también haya sido de tu gusto.

 **Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	8. Sentimientos incomprensibles

**_Jealous - Nick Jonas_**

 **Sentimientos incomprensibles**

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, cuando las manos de Marinette rodearon mi cuello, me ruboricé como un niño inocente. Normalmente, como Adrien, simplemente me contenía aunque los comentarios de Chat Noir resonaran en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, esa vez, con los dedos de Marinnete tocándome, me quedé en blanco. Estaba seguro de que, si intentaba hablar, tartamudearía. Apreté bien la mandíbula, negándome a que algo así pasara.

Después de ajustarme correctamente la corbata granate sobre el cuello de la camisa negra, se apartó de mí. Me tendió la americana azabache y me ayudó a ponérmela. El roce era mínimo, pero lo sentía como ondas de agua. El mínimo contacto parecía provocar oleadas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Después, paseó un cepillo rápidamente por encima, permitiéndome un momento para intentar organizar mis pensamientos.

— ¡Marinnette! —gritó Alya desde la otra punta del parque—. ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

— ¡Voy! —exclamó Marinnette en respuesta.

Me echó un vistazo rápido, antes de sonreírme nerviosamente, de oreja a oreja. Me hizo una seña en dirección a Alya y Nathanaël, que estaban juntos en un banco mirando algo en la tablet del chico. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero se marchó rápidamente sin decir palabra. Un segundo después ya tenía a Chloé colgada de mi brazo.

—Adrien, querido, ¡estás absolutamente maravilloso! —vociferó, afianzando aún más su presa en torno a mí—. Lo que es una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que lo ha diseñado Marinette. Aunque claro, tú estás magnífico con cualquier cosa. ¡Solo pensar lo increíble que estarías si hubieran elegido mi diseño! Estos incultos paletos no saben lo que es el verdadero talento.

Rodé los ojos, desentendiéndome de la verborrea de Chloé por completo.

El Ayuntamiento de París había organizado un concurso de fotografía en el que podían participar todos los institutos de la ciudad. Las únicas normas eran que el proyecto, el álbum fotográfico, tenía que contar con la participación de toda la clase y la supervisión del tutor. Como premio, el grupo ganador podía irse de excursión, durante un fin de semana, a la ciudad francesa que eligiera.

El tema era libre, así que la clase había decidido enfocarlo en la sobriedad parisina. Me habían elegido, por unanimidad, como el modelo para la sesión fotográfica. Gracias a Dios, también habían decidido que sería el único en aparecer frente a las cámaras. La idea de posar con Chloé a mi vera no me era nada grata.

Desvié mi vista hacia Nathanaël, que se encargaba de la dirección artística. Estaba junto a Alya y a Marinnette. Los tres estaban en sentados en el banco, observando algo que Nathanaël señalaba y haciendo comentarios, con el chico en el centro. Ante un grito de Nino, Alya se levantó, con la cámara en mano, dejándolos solos.

Probablemente solo fueron imaginaciones mías, pero juraría que Nathanaël se acercó aún más a Marinnette en ese momento. El recuerdo de que se había convertido en Evillustrator por sus sentimientos hacia ella no hacía más que reafirmar esa idea. Al ver cómo, sin venir a cuento, él le peinaba su fleco turmalina, apartándolo de su frente, una presión incómoda se formó en mi garganta. Al ver que ella sonreía, sin intención de apartarle, el malestar creció. Apuntalé mis pies en el suelo, oprimiendo cualquier impulso de salir corriendo hacia allí, sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho ni razón para hacer algo así. Miré en otra dirección, incómodo y confuso conmigo mismo por los desagradables sentimientos que bullían en mi interior. El repentino tirón de Chloé en mi brazo me hizo salir de mi trance.

—Adrien, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. Tienes toda la cara sonrojada y estás sudando, querido —apuntó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolso y pasándolo por mi frente—. Ya sabía yo que la incompetente de Marienette no podía hacer nada bien. Mira que hacerte vestir así, ¡debes estar pasando un calor horrible!

Como excusa podía valer, si hiciera un sol de justicia. Sin embargo, para mostrar el aire taciturno de París, habíamos escogido un día nublado y frío. Hasta se estaban replanteando conseguir hielo seco y ventiladores para simular la niebla. Inspiré profundamente, incómodo, en lugar de responderle a Chloé. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no entendía por qué estaba tan acalorado? ¿Por qué mirar a Marinette y a Nathanaël juntos me hacía sentir así?

Lancé la vista al cielo encapotado, casi como una plegaria silenciosa, pidiendo: «por favor, que alguien me lo explique».

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!** **Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado. No sé qué me pasa, pero me gusta poner en encrucijadas al pobre Adrien xD.**

 **Serafina,** ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Saber eso hace que me motive más a la hora de escribir. Espero que este relato te haya gustado ^^.

 **Sele-02** , ¡gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto.

 **Sonrais777,** cada vez que escribo una historia sobre este par, recuerdo que son solo unos preadolescentes. Muy valientes, sí, pero preadolescentes al fin y al cabo. Por eso me gusta mostrar su faceta más inocente, al igual que sus conflictos a la hora de enfrentar los problemas.

 **Music Gianval** , ¡ay, qué linda! Sabes cómo sacarle a una los colores. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ^^.

 **Por si os interesa, también escribo en Wattpad (** MeimiCaro **). Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	9. Recuerdo accidental

_**Nemo Egg (Main Theme) - Thomas Newman**_

 **Recuerdo accidental**

Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sólo podía sentir cómo mis manos sujetaban la piel cálida de los brazos de Marinette y la manera en que las suyas se aferraban a mis hombros. Aunque eso pasaba a segundo plano ante el hecho verdaderamente apremiante, el contacto suave de nuestros labios.

Nada de esto había sido planeado ni mucho menos. Había sido tan simple como que nos habíamos levantado a la vez de nuestros asientos, yo no la había visto venir y había chocado con ella, logrando que el inestable equilibro de Marinette fallara. En un intento de atraparla y, de su parte, no caerse, habíamos acabado en ese lioso abrazo y ese beso sorpresa. Por eso, durante ese segundo que pareció alargarse en el tiempo, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Gracias a que ella estaba en un escalón superior, nos encontrábamos a la misma altura. Estábamos tan cerca que podía apreciar la gama de colores que los componían con claridad, pese a que su fleco negro brillante se sobreponía ligeramente sobre ellos. La sorpresa inundaba los iris azules cielo de Marinette con toda su fuerza, logrando resaltar su color lleno de vida. No podía sentir su respiración, probablemente porque no estaba respirando. Al igual que yo, involuntariamente, estaba conteniéndose. Quizás estaba tan embriagada como yo del roce tibio y gentil de nuestros labios.

No me di cuenta de que mis oídos me habían aislado del mundo exterior, permitiéndome escuchar únicamente los latidos de mi corazón, hasta que a lo lejos aprecié unos molestos silbidos. Se volvieron a repetir, ganando fuerza. Retornando a la realidad, Marinette y yo parpadeamos sorprendidos y nos separamos a la vez.

Carraspeé , tratando de hacer caso omiso a la repentina incomodidad causada por las bromas salidas de tono de mis compañeros, preocupado por Marinette. Yo, a causa de mi trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas. Ella, sin embargo, era una chica tímida con especial recelo al tratar con los chicos. No había más que tener en cuenta que ella era mi primera amiga y, aun así, continuaba tartamudeando cada vez que hablábamos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, esperando encontrármela ruborizada y avergonzada. No obstante, la imagen que descubrí fue diferente. Teniendo en cuenta lo que esperaba hallar, Marinette estaba incluso pálida. Tenía el dedo índice de su mano derecha flexionado sobre sus labios en expresión dubitativa y me miraba confundida.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, demasiado desorientado ante su seria expresión, antes de que se fuera del aula. Solo pude revolverme el pelo con gesto turbado, sin comprender. Solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente: «¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?».

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este pequeño relato corto os haya gustado. Siempre me ha dado por preguntarme si Marinette notaría que Adrien y Chat Noir le transmiten la misma sensación ante un beso. Aquí está una de las posibilidades que se me ocurrió que podía suceder si se diera el caso.**

 **sonrais777,** espero lo mismo. Entiendo que la primera temporada fuera de esa manera porque buscaban ver si la historia tenía gancho en la audiencia e intentar que la gente se encariñara con los protagonistas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que han confirmado incluso una tercera temporada, me estoy obligando a mí misma a no esperar grandes avances en la pareja. Tienen pinta de que van a ser como Kaede y Setsu de _Mirmo Zibang_!. El pensamiento a la hora de hacer esa pareja fue: «Voy a hacer que sea obvio que se gustan, pero también que son tan lentos que los caracoles los adelantan» xD.

 **CliffordFtNia,** ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Como gran parte de la serie la lidera Marinette y, por tanto, también los fics, tenía muchas ganas de escribir diferentes situaciones desde su punto de vista.

 **karinamorenod** , ¡ay, qué linda! Me alegro de que mis locas historias te gusten, incluso las que son raras y cortas xD.

 **Sele-02** , ¡ay, pillina! xD. Sospecho que el momento de hoy te habrá gustado más que el de la corbata, ¿eh? Y sí, Chloé es más pesada que una vaca en brazos.

 **Crazzy Miyu** , sabes cómo sacarme la sonrisa tonta, ¿eh? ^/ / /^. Estoy muy contenta de saber que mis locas historias te gustan tanto. Tus palabras me incentivan a escribir más. No sé que te habrá parecido este pequeño relato, pero espero que te haya gustado.

 **Herse Pigwidgeon** , ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegro de que las diferentes historias que suceden en este fic tan raro te estén gustando. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :3.

 **Para los interesados, tengo un perfil en Wattpad en el que escribo (** MeimiCaro **), por si os da por pasaros por ahí xD.**

 **En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. ¡A jugar!

_**His Smile He's Always Kind to Me - Marmalade Boy OST**_

 **¡A jugar!**

Inspiré hondo, disfrutando del aire limpio del parque. Gracias a que era temprano, estaba casi vacío. Me permití pasear tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada en concreto ni dirigirme a un lugar en específico. Solo me limité a disfrutar del entorno pacífico y del perfume húmedo del aire, producto de las lloviznas de la madrugada.

Francamente, estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera era consciente del movimiento instantáneo de mis pies. Si me hubiera sentado, probablemente me hubiera convertido en una masa feliz y blanda. Como una gelatina al sol. Estaba seguro de que tenía una estúpida sonrisa gatuna en la cara, pero no me importaba.

Salí de mi estupor a marchas forzadas debido a el eco de unas voces en la distancia. Meneé la cabeza rápidamente, intentando sacarme de encima la modorra. Busqué a mi alrededor lo que ocurría, encontrándome con la figura de una chica de espaldas. Tenía la piel muy pálida, casi traslúcida, y el efecto parecía aún mayor por su ropa. Vestía un veraniego vestido blanco, con tirantes anchos en los hombros y mucho vuelo en la falda. Llevaba el cabello suelto, por lo que bailaba ligeramente con cada uno de sus movimientos. Era de un negro zafiro precioso. A la luz del sol, recordaba a una noche estrellada. Me habría gustado ver su cara, pero, de todas formas, estaba demasiado lejos como para poder apreciarla bien. Igualmente, algo dentro de mí me decía que había visto un cabello tan único como ese con anterioridad. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de hacer la conexión por mí mismo antes de que la respuesta se mostrara ante mí.

Una pequeña niña, muy morena y pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas, apareció en la escena. Llevaba una camiseta estampada y unos pesqueros vaqueros, lo que le permitía correr por todo el parque sin problemas. Me vio en la distancia y se acercó a mí a todo tropel, dejando que la muchacha quedara relegada atrás.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó la niña con su voz aguda, saltando directamente a mis brazos.

—¡Manón! —respondí yo, reconociéndola y asegurando el apurado abrazo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido con Marinette a jugar.

—¿Marinette? —pregunté con sorpresa, alzando la vista.

—¡Manón! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo así sin más!? —reclamó la muchacha del vestido blanco a gritos, mientras se acercaba al trote hacia nosotros.

En ese momento, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus cristalinos ojos azules, la reconocí.

—Vi a Adrien. No podía no acercarme —contestó ella cuando Marinette estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apretando el agarre en torno a mi cuello.

— ¿Adrien? —cuestionó sin entender, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Al ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par, perplejos, y como abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir, estuve a punto de reírme. Sí, definitivamente esa era Marinette.

—¡V-vaya, Ad-drien! —saludó nerviosa—. N-no me había d-dado cuenta de que... B-bueno, de que estabas aquí.

—Hola, Marinette —respondí el saludo con una sonrisa, intentando que se relajara.

—Adrien, ¡vamos a jugar! —pidió Marón, tirando del cuello de mi camisa para llamar mi atención.

—¡Marón! No puedes ir exigiéndole cosas a la gente así por qué sí —la regañó Marinette con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

—No te preocupes, no me importa —la disculpé, dejando a la niña en el suelo—. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

—¡A la trinca(1)!

Sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo. Había que admitir que, para ser tan pequeña, sus zancadas eran enormes y sus pasos rápidos. No tardó en perderse en la distancia.

—¿Se supone que yo la llevo? —pregunté divertido.

—Supongo —susurró Marinette en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose disimuladamente la nuca.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

Marinette me miró confusa, sin comprender.

—Tú también juegas, ¿no?

No le hacía falta hablar para saber la frase que ella tenía en la punta de la lengua. Era como si su cara estuviera diciendo a gritos: «¿En serio?». Sin embargo, al ver en mi cara, que tenía una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja, que no bromeaba, echó a correr. Me reí bajito, divertido por su reacción. Conté hasta diez antes de empezar la persecución.

¿Quién me iba a decir que a mis catorce años iba a disfrutar de una tarde de juegos cómo había deseado desde los seis?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado. Ya sé que es cortito, pero se me ocurrió la idea al escuchar la canción de Marmalade Boy y... En fin, salió esto xD.**

 **Antes de responder a los reviews, aclarar una cosa:**

 **Trinca (1):** Es un juego de persecución. Básicamente, como el pilla-pilla.

 **Ahora sí, reviews:**

 **sonrais777,** por lo que sé, aún no hay fechas. Sin embargo, la reacción de la gente ha sido tan buena que las futuras temporadas ya están sobre la mesa (y el incremento de capítulos relleno xD). Soy una escritora cruel, lo sé. Me encanta poner al pobre Adrien en encrucijadas y si ni siquiera sabe cómo ha llegado ahí o por qué, mejor xD. Nathanaël es un personaje muy lindo. Se parece a Castiel ligeramente, aunque a mi parecer tiene más del alma de poeta de Lysandro.

 **kirara213,** ¡muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Especialmente me gustó uno en el que te doy toda la razón. Chat es idiota. Sacará muy buenas notas y salvará París en su tiempo libre, pero es más lento que un caracol. Adoré escribir sobre el beso, aunque me da un poco de pena que sea accidental. Me pregunto se debería permitirles otro tipo de beso en un futuro...

 **Sele-02,** ya voy conociendo cómo funciona tu mente perversa xD. No sé si por la adrenalina o qué, pero parece que cuando se dan esas situaciones extrañas, hasta un segundo da para que mil pensamientos crucen la mente de uno.

 **Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	11. La vie en rose - Parte 1

_**La vie en rose - Daniela Andrade**_

 **LA VIE EN ROSE**

 **Primera parte**

Recorrí los tejados de París presurosamente, recriminándome a mí mismo mi torpeza. No era propio de mí olvidarme de mis cosas, ni hablar de dejármelas atrás. Mucho menos algo tan importante como mi _tablet_. Allí estaban todas mis tareas y apuntes. Emití un gruñido frustrado antes de saltar al tejado del colegio.

Lo bueno era que ya era tarde, por lo que no quedaría nadie en clase. Si había alguna abeja laboriosa en el panal, estaría en la biblioteca.  
Me asomé, desde el tejado, por la ventana. Tenía la intención de descolgarme y colarme por ahí, en lugar de recorrer todo el edificio. Me tuve que esconder al instante, volviendo a mi posición inicial, agazapado. Había una persona en el salón. Gracias a mis perspicaces y maravillosos ojos, había podido registrar su presencia al momento. Estaba de espaldas, pero por sus curvas, resaltadas con aquel vestido blanco estilo Audrey Hepburn, era obvio que era una chica. Y aquel cabello suave y estrellado, recogido en dos coletas, solo podía ser de una persona. Mi princesa, Marinette.

Con mucho cuidado, me asomé nuevamente. Marinette danzaba, con cierta torpeza. Rodeaba el aire con sus brazos, esperando que la guiara.

Gracias al bullicio de la calle, mis propios rezos internos y el bajo volumen del aparato de música, no le había prestado atención hasta el momento a la canción que sonaba. Una versión desconocida de _La vie en rose_ era la banda sonora del baile de mi princesa.

Con mucho cuidado, abrí la ventana y me colé en la habitación. Me senté en el marco, en una postura desenfadada, observándola. No es que yo fuera un acosador ni nada por el estilo, pero ver a Marinette aprender a bailar, con sus pasos torpes, me provocaba un sentimiento de ternura. Sin embargo, cuando temí estar volviéndome uno de estar tanto tiempo ahí parado, me obligué a hablar:

—Es más fácil bailar con una pareja, princesa —sugerí, con una risita socarrona. Se intensificó al ver como Marinette se sobresaltaba, dando un brinco, y se giraba en mi dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
—¡Chat! ¡No me des esos sustos! —exclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Haciendo caso omiso al reclamo, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella. Le tendí una mano, esperando que aceptara.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y sin cambiar de posición.  
—Déjame enseñarte, princesa.  
— ¿En serio? —cuestionó, incrédula y desconfiada.

Reafirmé mi mano tendida, esperando. Esta vez sí la aceptó.  
La canción estaba en bucle, así que no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando. Solo sé que, de forma inconsciente, me sumí en su perfume de lavanda.

Tenía que ser una estampa muy curiosa la nuestra: Una dama con un vestido brillante bailando con un gato callejero. Me sentía como _La Dama y el Vagabundo_. La burbuja de calma y bienestar era tan agradable que no podía encontrar nada de negativo en ello.

Solo puedo decir que, después de llevar a Marinette a su hogar y separarnos, corrí a mi casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Una que desapareció al llegar a mi habitación y darme cuenta que me había dejado la _tablet_ en clase. Otra vez.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Prometo segunda parte.**

 **sonrais777,** cuando escribí ese relato esperaba que despertara ese sentimiento de ternura. Después de todo, los personajes están en esa edad confusa en la que no son niños, pero tampoco son adultos. Quizás eso permite jugar con diferentes situaciones.

 **kirara213,** probablemente xD. Manon es una niña adorable, aunque un poco hiperactiva xD.

 **HimeVampireChan,** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que yo tenía mis dudas a la hora de ver el anime. Más que nada porque ya he visto muchos magical girls en mi vida. Y, probablemente, si me basara únicamente en los combates, no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerme enganchada. Sin embargo, la pareja principal es otra historia. ¿Dónde se ha visto cuatro parejas, cada una con su propia magia, basadas en solo dos personajes? Ese es el encanto del anime. Supongo que por eso todos los fics que han salido son románticos xD.

 **Sele-02,** es que, si les dejamos todo a esos dos (en su versión civil), no sucede nada jamás xD. Hay veces que necesitamos volver a jugar como niños, ciertamente.

 **Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	12. La vie en rose - Parte 2

_**La vie en rose - Daniela Andrade**_

 **LA VIE EN ROSE**

 **Segunda parte**

Aprovechando que esa tarde no tenía ninguna actividad ni trabajo planificado, me quedé, intencionadamente, en el instituto aquella tarde.

El día anterior estaba tan absorto, por el inesperado baile y el perfume a lavandas de Marinette, que se me había pasado, completamente, preguntarle a ella qué hacía practicando en semejante lugar. ¿Lo más lógico no sería ensayar en casa? Sobre todo, si planeas hacerlo sola.

Esperé a que todo el mundo se hubiera ido, corroborado por el silencio calmo y agradable, para atreverme a ir al aula. Esta vez, mucho más atento a mí alrededor, esperando cualquier señal de lo que buscaba, capté el sonido que buscaba. Ni siquiera necesité los ultra desarrollados sentidos de Chat Noir para captar las notas danzando en el aire. Eran muy tenues al principio. Casi no podían inmutar al silencio que se había establecido en el centro, tan lleno de vida por las mañanas. Sin embargo, cuanto más me acercaba a la clase, más clara era la melodía y la voz que la acompañaba. Una vez llegué allí, me encontré a Marinette igual que la última vez. Bailaba sola, muy lentamente, abrazando el aire. No obstante, esta vez sus pasos eran más certeros y sus brazos parecían amoldarse a una figura concreta, no a una masa de aire amorfa. Toqué suavemente la puerta, haciéndome ver, logrando que Marinette se sobresaltara.

— ¡Chat! ¡Te he dicho que...! —Marinette se dio la vuelta en mi dirección, cortando la frase a la mitad—. ¡Oh! A-Adrien, lo siento. No quería gritarte —se lamentó, jugueteando con sus manos y hundiendo la mirada en el suelo. En su piel tan pálida, el sonrojo se apreció con claridad rápidamente.

—Disculpa, no quería asustarte —me disculpé, acercándome a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Pues, yo, estaba bailando —contestó, aún sin levantar el rostro.

— ¿Sola? —pregunté con inocencia.

—Sí, bueno. Mis padres van a llevarme con ellos a un evento muy importante. No se compara con los eventos a los que tú acostumbras, ya sabes, pero, sin embargo, es importante. Para ellos lo es, y me sugirieron que aprendiera un poco.

No pude evitar encontrar confuso, a la par que enternecedor, el nervioso discurso de Marinette.

—Lo entiendo. En realidad, por razones similares, yo tuve que aprender a bailar. ¿Quieres que sea tu compañero de prácticas?

— ¿¡D-de verdad!? —interrogó Marinette, alzando rápidamente el rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, claro —asentí, acercándome a ella.

Le tendí mi mano, esperando que la aceptara. Parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Estiró su mano en dirección a la mía, pero, a medio camino, se detuvo. Cerrándola en un puño, colocó la mano bajo su cuello y retrocedió. Al contemplar la confusión en su rostro, me preocupé.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? ¿No te encuentras bien?

Marinette negó rápidamente, moviendo reiteradas veces la cabeza. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿He hecho algo mal?

Nuevamente, Marinette negó.

—No es culpa tuya, Adrien. Soy yo. Siento que esto está mal.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—L-la verdad es que, cuando llegaste, creí que eras otra persona. Estuve practicando con él ayer. No sé muy bien cómo, pero la lección de baile y esta canción se volvió algo _nuestro_ , ¿sabes? Tengo la impresión de que, si no le espero, le estoy fallando.

— ¿Quedaste con él aquí? —cuestioné con amabilidad. Al parecer, el no mirarme le ayudaba a explicarse con más facilidad. Aun así, le estaba costando sincerarse conmigo y no quería complicárselo. Sobre todo, porque yo era el chico del que ella estaba hablando, aunque ella no lo supiera.

—No, pero fue una especie de promesa silenciosa —afirmó, avergonzada, logrando que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentara—. Probablemente sea una estupidez, pero confío en él. Aparecerá.

Me sorprendió la certeza de su voz. Su confianza. Como solía suceder cuando algo tocaba, de verdad, el corazón de Marinette, su nerviosismo había desaparecido para mostrar la entereza que guardaba en su interior. No pude evitar la sonrisa idiota que se acomodó en mis labios. Fue la máxima contención que logré. Estúpidamente, mi minino interior estaba pletórico de alegría. No sabía por qué razón, la seguridad y esperanza que Marinette depositaba en él lo tenía exultante de júbilo.

—Sé que es una estupidez, pero creo en mis corazonadas —se defendió, malinterpretando mi sonrisa y mi silencio.

—No, no tiene nada de estúpido —aclaré rápidamente—. Solo me pareció realmente encantadora tu manera de defenderle.

Marinette no dijo nada, pero se me quedó mirando con una curiosa mezcla entre extrañeza y timidez.

—En fin, creo que lo más adecuado es que me vaya. No creo que Chat Noir aparezca conmigo aquí.

—Sí, cla... Un momento, ¿¡cómo sabes que se trata de Chat Noir!? —interrogó Marinette, con las orejas enrojecidas cual manzanas. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, en un gesto instintivo y melodramático. Una vez más tuve que contener mis emociones en una sonrisa amable.

—Me confundiste con él cuando llegué —expliqué—. En fin, nos vemos mañana Marinette —me despedí, saliendo del aula.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

Mantuve un paso sereno hasta estar fuera de la vista de Marinette. Luego, me escondí en un lugar seguro para poder transformarme. Plagg me miró de muy mala manera, obstinado por utilizar sus poderes en "chiquillerías", pero me ayudó igualmente. Quizás porque percibió la fuerza de mis sentimientos a través de mi mirada.

Tenía un deseo frenético por encontrarme con Marinette. Era una sensación poderosa y extraña. Jamás me había sentido así. Probablemente se debía a que Marinette apreciaba a Chat Noir y lo respetaba, al igual que lo hacía con Adrien. Era amiga de ambos y los protegía como tales. Era sincera con ambos, apreciando los defectos y virtudes de cada uno. El que los aceptara a los dos implicaba reconocer al verdadero Adrien. Después de todo, el Adrien real, el que estaba escondido en el interior, era un nexo entre Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste. Eran las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Marinette, con sus palabras, me hacía sentir un reconocimiento hacia mí mismo que hacía mucho no sentía.

Como había hecho antes, trepé por el edificio hasta llegar al techo. Una vez allí, me obligué a respirar hondo. No podía aparecer alterado y sonrojado, me descubriría.

Con esfuerzo, logré serenarme. Entonces, me colgué por el tejado hasta colarme por la ventana de la clase. Marinette había vuelto a practicar. Aprovechando el tiempo, supongo. Sigilosamente, me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, adquiriendo una postura despreocupada.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperándome, princesa?

Marinette se giró en mi dirección, pero, esta vez, no se asustó. Se cruzó de brazos, observándome con la ceja enarcada.

— ¿Esperarte, gato travieso? —me preguntó con orgullo— Yo solo estaba practicando. Ni siquiera me había planteado si vendrías hoy o no.

Su respuesta me divirtió y me conmovió a partes iguales. Aunque sus palabras se parecían demasiado a los discursos de Chloé, sus orejas sonrojadas y su mirar nervioso la delataban. Además de la conversación de antes, por supuesto.

—Lo que usted diga, mi princesa, pero, ¿no quiere bailar?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os pareció la segunda parte? Siendo sincera, me gustó mucho más que la primera. Quizás es porque hoy estoy emotiva, no lo sé xD.**

 **kirara213,** ese par es, atléticamente, muy capaz. Pero, los adolescentes siguen siendo adolescentes. La timidez y la torpeza de esa etapa tienen lo que tienen (y nadie se libra muajajajajajaja). ¿Soy yo sola o hablo como una vieja de ochenta años? 0.0

 **Sele-02** , no sé tú, pero yo a esos dos me los imaginaba bailando en plan cursi xD. Con sus capacidades atléticas podrían bailar hasta en certámenes profesionales, pero las hormonas adolescentes y los nervios seguro que les daban la espontaneidad de un espantapájaros. Soy realmente ruin, ¿eh? xD.

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y recibir vuestros comentarios al respecto. ¡Ah! Os recuerdo que tengo cuenta en Wattpad (** MeimiCaro **) por si alguien está interesado en golifear (curiosear) mis publicaciones por ahí también xD.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	13. La magia del puente

_**Yumemi Gokochi BOY - Junjou Romantica OST**_

 **La magia del puente**

Siempre hay fechas complicadas, para todos nosotros. Días que se repiten cada año, que nos traen recuerdos difíciles de procesar. Para mí, esa noche de luna llena de mayo era una de ellas.

Mientras estaba apoyado en las barandas metálicas del Puente de las Artes, contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el río Sena, mis memorias danzaban por mi mente. Era como vislumbrar una película que solo se proyectaba para mí. El hecho de que estuviera escuchando música a través de mis auriculares, solo aumentaba la sensación.

No estaba triste, exactamente. Más bien, nostálgico, incluso melancólico. Había muchos buenos recuerdos en mi cabeza en ese momento. Como la sonrisa de mi madre al pasear conmigo por aquel mismo puente. Aún podía recordar el tímido sonrojo de sus mejillas al enseñarme el candado que ella y mi padre habían colgado en allí. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que mi padre también tenía un lado tierno. Me mostró que mi padre, al fin y al cabo, era humano. Quizás no nos complementáramos del todo bien, pero eso no lo transformaba en el robot frío y sin sentimientos en el que se había convertido en mi mente sin darme cuenta.

También estaba aquella vez que mi madre y yo habíamos visto los fuegos artificiales, una noche de mayo con luna llena. Jamás olvidaría el sabor del helado de chocolate y vainilla que comimos aquella noche, sentados en un banco, mirando al cielo. Tampoco el hecho de que tuvimos que tirar mi camisa a la basura, gracias a las manchas imborrables de chocolate.

Aquel puente estaba plagado de buenos recuerdos. Muchos me producían un sentimiento amargo, pero no era doloroso. Después de todo, aquel lugar había sido el País de las Maravillas de mi madre y mío.

Como efecto secundario de mis constantes transformaciones en Chat Noir, incluso siendo Adrien Agreste pude sentir un sutil movimiento, muy característico, cerca mío. Antes de buscarla con la mirada, ya sabía que ella estaba allí. Encima de una farola, observando el reflejo perfecto de la luna en el agua, estaba mi lady. Su cabello brillante, como las estrellas en una noche sin luna, bailaba suavemente con la brisa ligera. Parecía tan abstraída en sus pensamientos como yo lo debí haber estado minutos antes. Estaba tan hermosa en su pose taciturna y serena que me costó varios minutos recobrar la capacidad de hablar. Me quité los auriculares cuando volví en mí.

— ¿Ladybug? —pregunté, dudoso. Aunque estaba claro que era ella, me asaltaron unos repentinos nervios que me hicieron dudar. Ella, después de todo, era amiga de Chat Noir, no de Adrien Agreste.

Ella se giró en mi dirección. Me miró con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Aunque, en realidad, era difícil decirlo. Al estar encima de la farola, la luz que la iluminaba era la de la luna, que proyectaba en ella diferentes juegos de luz y sombra. Hacía complicado leerle cómodamente el rostro.

— ¡Adrien! —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Se mantuvo en su posición, al amparo de la oscuridad.

—Vine a recordar viejos recuerdos —admití, sinceramente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, Ladybug?

— Este... Este es un buen lugar. Para pensar, quiero decir.

Era extraño escuchar a mi lady hablar nerviosamente. Resultaba tierno, a la vez que singular. Después de todo, Ladybug siempre era seria y tenaz. La mujer más valiente que había conocido en mi vida. Quizás se debía a que, en ese momento, estaba en una situación de calma y no tenía las barreras en alto.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, observando el río. De vez en cuando la miraba, aunque trataba de ser lo más sutil posible. Ella permanecía inmóvil, completamente silenciosa. No pude evitar preocuparme. Ella era una persona serena, que no se dejaba llevar por el pánico incluso en las peores situaciones, pero aquel mutismo me resultaba desconcertante, por alguna razón. Quizás por ello, esas palabras salieron de mi boca:

— ¿Te apetece un helado? —cuestioné, amistosamente.

— ¿E-eh? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Aquí al lado venden unos helados de chocolate y vainilla deliciosos —sugerí, sonriendo alentadoramente y estirando mi brazo en su dirección, con la palma abierta en una clara invitación.

Quizás porque quería compartir un poco de la felicidad que mi madre me había entregado en aquel mismo puente, no pude evitar sugerir tan infantil propuesta. Quizás la fuerza nostálgica de los recuerdos me había llevado a eso, pero, al ver como ella saltaba de su posición y tomaba mi mano para descender, supe que había sido una buena decisión.

Por fin, pude apreciar con claridad el rostro de mi heroína favorita. Sus ojos celestes brillaban limpiamente, aunque pude apreciar un ligero enrojecimiento en ellos; y una inocente sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Nuestros dedos se mantuvieron entrelazados unos segundos más antes de separarnos.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, pude tener una conversación tranquila, aunque nerviosa, con mi lady. Una vez más, aquel lugar me había otorgado un recuerdo que valoraría durante toda mi vida. La magia del puente había surtido efecto.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Un poco simple, lo sé, pero me parecía extraño añadir nada más. Quizás porque el hecho de que Adrien y Ladybug tengan una conversación tranquila me parece un milagro jajajajajajaja.**

 **sonrais777** , yo también espero que la segunda temporada nos traiga momentos ñoños de MariChat. Después de todo, ya han plantado un poco las bases con todo el tema de "my princess" y lo demás xD.

 **Sele-02,** creo que la gente acosaría a preguntas a la pobre Marinette si fuera con Chat Noir de pareja. Aunque sí, sería muy lindo x3.

 **GreenieWindRunner** , creo que, aunque hubieran bailado juntos, este par es tan lento que no se habrían dado cuenta. Es un rollo muy Sailor Moon (el anime antiguo), que hasta que no ven en directo la transformación del otro, no se enteran de nada, los muy espesos xD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que no lo sé. Podría suceder, pero no voy a decir nada hasta que suceda xD.

 **Cris.P.C** , ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! No creo que Chloé sea mala en sí, pero sí que es una niña mimada y orgullosa. No pido que la sometan a lo que vivieron los niños en _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ , pero un escarmiento no le vendría nada mal xD.

 **En fin, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Sin aire

_**Dragon Force - Fairy Tail OST**_

 **Sin aire**

La voz era incapaz de escapar de mi garganta. El pánico y la furia eran demasiado fuertes. Observé atónito como aquel monstruo enorme, con sus poderosas alas de águila, alzaba rápidamente el vuelo arrastrando a Marinette con él, atrapada entre sus garras. Ella se retorcía, intentando liberarse de su presa, pero parecía una muñeca en manos de aquella bestia. El hombre que había en el interior del ave había sucumbido ante la depresión y la derrota. Tal era la magnitud de su negatividad que había permitido que el yokai tomará el mando de la situación, dejando su humanidad relegada a un segundo plano. No actuaba como una persona, sino como un salvaje animal rabioso.

A diferencia de mí, el resto de compañeros de clase sí emitían gritos de alarma y terror ante la escena. Maldije mi incapacidad y rogué porque mi Lady apareciera de una vez. Allí, en medio de aquel campo sin árboles, no tenía la oportunidad de transfórmame. Era un lugar destinado a realizar actividades de campamento de verano, junto a un espacioso lago por el que se podía navegar. No había ningún escondite a la vista. No podía ayudarla.  
Recé con todas mis fuerzas por la aparición de Ladybug, pero los segundos iban pasando y nada sucedía.

— ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁN LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR!? —gritó Alya, pálida por el terror—. ¡Esa cosa está secuestrando a Marinette!

Los gritos desesperados me hicieron reaccionar. Era posible que no pudiera derrotar a ese demonio como humano, pero, como mínimo, podía liberar a Marinette y ganar algo de tiempo hasta que Ladybug apareciera. Corrí al puesto de tiro con arco, tomando uno y una serie de flechas. Colocándome en posición, coloqué una flecha en el arco y estiré la cuerda. Cuando creí tenerlo a tiro, disparé.  
El monstruo se asustó, pero pudo esquivar la flecha a tiempo. Cambió de rumbo para mirar en nuestra dirección justo en el momento en el que estaba volviendo a armarme. Pese a la distancia, pude sentir su mirada oscura clavada en mí. Emprendió el descenso justo en el momento en el que la segunda flecha danzaba veloz por el aire. Gracias a sus movimientos ágiles, no estuve seguro de sí la flecha logró atravesarle el ala izquierda o, simplemente, la esquivó. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún amago de haber sufrido dolor. Siguió con su trayectoria descendente, directo hacia mí. Pude escuchar como el resto salía corriendo, buscando un sitio donde guarecerse en aquel lugar sin protección. Solo una persona se quedó. Me percaté al sentir su mano en mi hombro, dándome un apretón nervioso y enérgico.

—Por favor, sálvala —susurró, tratando de mantener el dominio de su voz.

Inspirando hondo, tomé una última flecha. Sabía que no tendría más oportunidades, teniendo en cuenta a la velocidad que descendía el águila. Me percaté de la madera que formaba la flecha, extrañamente roja de forma natural. Era una ilusión, pero sentí como mi Lady me acompañaba al tensar la flecha rojiza en el arco. Con la tranquilidad que me daba su compañía, disparé con seguridad. La flecha se clavó, firmemente, en la pata izquierda. De la sorpresa, el yokai abrió sus garras y soltó a Marinette. Cayó de lleno en el lago mientras el águila levantaba lamentablemente el vuelo y huía. Me olvidé de él.

Nada más ver a Marinette caer, solté el arco y marché corriendo en su busca. Me lancé al agua y me sumergí, encontrándomela inconsciente debido al impacto. Estaba empalidecida y el agua a su alrededor tenía un enfermizo color rojizo, producto de las heridas que las garras de aquella bestia habían causado en su piel, principalmente sus piernas y sus brazos.  
Logré alcanzarla, agarrándola de su mano, flácida y sin vida. Tiré de ella hasta la superficie y, procurando que su cabeza estuviera siempre fuera del agua, la arrastré hasta la orilla.

— ¿¡Estáis bien!? —interrogó Alya, exaltada, ayudándome a poner a Marinette a salvo en la tierra arenosa y el césped húmedo.

No le contesté, demasiado preocupado en recuperar la respiración sin desfallecer y en comprobar si Marinette estaba bien. Alya tampoco pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado centrada en lo mismo que yo. En el pecho inmóvil de Marinette. Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas. Era la única razón lógica. Ella debía de ser de las que tenía una respiración muy suave al dormir. Sin embargo, el quejido angustioso de Alya rompió cualquier mínima esperanza que pudiera tener.  
Presuroso, me acerqué a ella, aproximando mi oreja a su boca, esperando escuchar su respiración. Sin embargo, no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera la mía, que contenía. Tampoco sentía el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi oído. Con todas las alarmas encendidas, busqué su pulso palpando por encima de la yugular.

— ¡BUSCA AYUDA! —le grité a Alya cuando mis dedos no encontraron mayor sensación de vida que la piel suave y helada de Marinette.

Alya, con lágrimas en los ojos, no espero que le dijera nada más. Desplazándose en enormes zancadas, a una velocidad que no le había visto jamás, salió corriendo.

Yo, haciendo memoria de todas las maniobras de reanimación que conocía, le rasgué el pesado jersey de punto rojo y abrí a la fuerza su camisa vaquera. No me detuve a soltar los botones que posteriormente salieron volando por los aires. Aparté la ropa, revelando el brassier rosa palo. Me arrodillé junto a ella y le hice la respiración boca a boca. Sus labios estaban congelados. Repetí la acción una vez más, antes de colocar el talón de mi mano sobre el esternón. El agua helada del lago había desaparecido de mi cuerpo debido a la tensión y al esfuerzo. Lo que empañaba mi frente era el sudor frío provocado por la ansiedad. Ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía, realicé el masaje cardíaco una y otra vez, hasta llegar a la treintena. Marinette seguía sin reaccionar y Alya no volvía con refuerzos. Repetí la respiración boca a boca, apreciando como sus pulmones se hinchaban con la llegada de aire.

En la segunda bocanada de oxígeno, repentinamente, un flujo de agua me inundó la boca. Sorprendido, retrocedí. Marinette comenzó a toser, escupiendo agua sin parar. La ayudé a enderezarse y palmeé su espalda, intentando que soltara toda el agua que había tragado. Tardó un par de minutos en comenzar a respirar con normalidad, aunque era obvio que le seguía costando esfuerzo.

Antes de ser consciente de nada, rodeé a Marinette con mis brazos y la estreché fuertemente contra mí. Probablemente, lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, pero después de semejante susto, necesitaba sentirla viva, con el corazón bombeando y sus pulmones respirando, junto a mí. Hundí mi nariz en su pelo estrellado, maravillándome del perfume a lavandas que despedía. Marinette se quedó de piedra, impactada por mi reacción, probablemente porque no comprendía nada y porque estaba demasiado agotada para actuar. Sin embargo, quizás porque entendió mi miedo y mi preocupación, no negó mi abrazo. Es más, débilmente me correspondió.

Nos quedamos allí, recuperando la tranquilidad y la respiración hasta que Alya volvió acompañada de ayuda. Concretamente, de nuestros compañeros de clase, policías y operativos médicos. En ese momento, por fin, pude tomar una profunda respiración que me relajó. Marinette, mi princesa, realmente estaba a salvo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este relato? Sé que no sigue exactamente la tónica de los capítulos predecesores, pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja y que la trama tuviera un poco de drama y de acción xD.**

 **sonrais777** , si no recuerdo mal, Chat Noir llama "princesa" a Marinette en el episodio de Evillustrator. Y entiendo a qué te refieres. Está en esa edad en la que son increíblemente lindos por ser tan densos xD.

 **kirara213** , sí, Marinette es muy mona siendo una tsundere xD. Me hace gracia porque solo muestra esa faceta cuando se encuentra con Chat siendo Marinette. Cuando está con él siendo Ladybug es mucho más seria y distante. Y, bueno, sobre lo de Adrien, creo que la presencia de Ladybug es importante porque significa esperanza. Por eso creo que, en momentos así, su presencia es importante.

 **Sele-02** , te entiendo. Soy cruel por ponerle en esas encrucijadas, ¿verdad? Más que nada porque no son situaciones que se puedan solucionar con un hechizo de Ladybug. Y sí, es el mismo puente. Los candados ya los quitaron, pero la historia del puente sigue existiendo. Respecto al dependiente, sería una estampa divertida, ciertamente xD.

 **Guest** , ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ^^.

 **Diana Palacios** , Adrien es encantador y brillante, pero cuando Ladybug entra en escena, es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete. No le pidas más al pobre, que las hormonas ya le superan xD.

 **DragoViking** , creo que la primera temporada se ha centrado en la trama mágica de la serie y por eso Adrien ha pasado a un segundo plano. Marinette aparece porque es la prota, pero quien lucha con ella es Chat Noir, así que... Espero que la segunda temporada empiece a centrarse, de verdad, en la relación de ese par. Y sí, Adrien es muy espeso, pero tengamos compasión de él. Las hormonas adolescentes son demasiada carga xD. Me alegro de que los relatos te hayan gustado. Es normal que unos te gusten más que otros, después de todo son historias diferentes, pero soy muy feliz de que te hayan motivado lo suficiente como para leerlos todos.

 **Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Sin aire Parte 2

**Sin aire**

 **Parte dos**

El pecho me escocía a horrores. Parecía que la vida se me estaba escapando por la boca. Era como si cada bocanada de aire desatara un infierno en mis pulmones, tarea dificultada por el agua de la que trataba de librarme. Cada mínima respiración suponía que un torrente de lava me abrasara por dentro. El dolor era tan intenso que tardé varios minutos en darme cuenta de que también me dolía la parte externa de mi cuerpo. Sentía mis extremidades tensas y magulladas. El dolor procedía de tantos lugares diferentes que no sabía cual urgía más, en cual debía concentrarme. Estaba aturdida, totalmente perdida por mi mente nublada y las molestas arcadas.

Tardé varios minutos en recobrar un poco la calma. Mi respiración seguía siendo dolorosa y ruidosa, pero ya no era un intento espasmódico por mantenerme con vida.

Repentinamente, un par de fuertes aunque delgados brazos me inmovilizaron. Durante un segundo me asusté ante la fuerte presa, rememorando una pesadilla difusa en mi memoria olvidada, pero rápidamente me tranquilicé. Me percaté del temblor inconsciente de aquellos brazos y aquel pecho, la respuesta al miedo. Me abrazaba con fuerza y con afecto. Cuando registré el aroma, me tranquilicé por completo. Era un perfume familiar, alguien en quien confiar. Chat Noir me había salvado. Luché por abrir los ojos, deseando encontrarme con él y tranquilizarle. Fue difícil. Mis párpados pesaban como lozas de mármol. Después de varios intentos, lo logré, aunque me vi cegada por la intensa luz del día.

Cuando me hube acostumbrado a la luz, busqué con mi mirada a la persona que me abrazaba tan firmemente. Reconocí el cabello rubio con rapidez, aunque no pude evitar pensar que había algo allí que no cuadraba. Había algo diferente. Él, al reconocer mi movimiento, se separó de mí. Clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en los míos, observándome expectante.

— ¡Marinette! —gritó mi nombre con la voz quebrada, angustiada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lancé una muda exclamación ante mi torpe error. Quién estaba frente a mí era Adrien, no Chat Noir.

Escuchamos barullo a nuestro alrededor. Nos giramos para ver cómo se acercaban nuestros compañeros de clase, en compañía de la policía y la ambulancia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté lentamente, confundida. La garganta me dio un fuerte latigazo al hablar.

—Ese akuma en forma de águila te capturó. Logramos que te liberara usando el arco y las flechas, pero te soltó en medio del lago y por poco te ahogas.

Asentí, sintiendo como mi difusa memoria comenzaba a cobrar forma. Inspeccioné mi cuerpo, buscando señales de violencia por el ataque de aquel akuma. Efectivamente, mis extremidades estaban llenas de heridas. Algunas eran apenas rasguños, pero otras era posible que necesitaran puntos. Gemí, molesta ante la idea. Cuando dirigí la mirada a mi pecho, pegué un brinco. Fue doloroso, pero inconsciente. Mi jersey estaba totalmente arruinado, rasgado por la mitad, y mi camisa totalmente abierta. Mi pecho y mi brassier, totalmente expuestos. Como si se tratara de una bata, tomé ambos extremos de mi ropa y los cerré con la presión de mis brazos cruzados. Mi rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado cuando le lancé una alarmada mirada a Adrien. Debido a la vergüenza, fui repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que estábamos. Me dispuse a apartarme de su regazo, en el que me había mantenido sin darme cuenta. Él, para mi sorpresa, me lo impidió. Sus mejillas, al igual que las mías, estaban rojas.

En ese momento, los paramédicos se acercaron a nosotros. Probablemente porque me vieron aturdida, dirigieron todas las preguntas de rigor a Adrien. Comenzaron a colocarme en la camilla mientras hablaban con él.

—Recurrí a las técnicas de primeros auxilios para la reanimación. No respiraba y su corazón tampoco latía, así que...

No pude escuchar toda la conversación porque Alya se lanzó en mi dirección.

— ¡Marinette! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Creí que te había perdido para siempre!

Los ojos de Alya estaban enrojecidos y llorosos. Sus mejillas estaban irritadas por las lágrimas. Recordando lo doloroso que había sido hablar, simplemente asentí con una sonrisa cansada.

— ¡No te atrevas a darme otro susto semejante! Cuando me marché en busca de ayuda, Adrien estaba desesperado por salvarte. ¡Tu corazón no latía! Tuvo que hacerte el boca a boca para traerte de vuelta.

La miré con los ojos abiertos, alarmada y pasmada. Debido a la compleja situación, mi mente estaba tan dispersa que no había caído en el significado de las palabras de Adrien. ¿Eso quería decir que Adrien me había...? Me llevé las manos a la boca, provocando un sonoro chasquido. El calor de mi cara ascendió rápidamente. Alya me miró enarcando una ceja.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado hoy, ¿eso es lo que te sorprende?

No tuve tiempo de responderle. Los paramédicos terminaron de estudiar los daños de mi cuerpo y de acomodarme en la camilla. Procedieron a introducirme dentro del vehículo. La profesora Bustier, que había asistido a la excursión en calidad de tutora, me acompañó. Antes de que cerraran las puertas metálicas, pude ver el semblante preocupado de Adrien, que me despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Una vez que la ambulancia estuvo en marcha, no pude impedir que una duda se anidara en mi mente.¿Cómo era posible que hubiera confundido a Adrien con Chat Noir?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé; me he demorado mucho en escribir este capítulo. Las obligaciones no me dejaron otra opción. En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo he sido ruin, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **En el capítulo anterior cometí un error. Califique al _akuma _ como _yokai_. Esto es por influencia de _Inuyasha_ , donde a los demonios se les denomina así. Como _akuma _ es un sinónimo de _yokai_ , ya que ambos significan demonio, se me metió en la cabeza el término. Sin darme cuenta, acabe poniendo _yokai _ en la historia xD.**

 **sonrais777,** me alegro de que te haya gustado. Como habrás podido comprobar, yo también prefiero la pareja MariChat, me parece que es la que más encanto tiene (y la que más juego da xD), pero es divertido jugar con las otras opciones. Soy mala, pero tampoco tanto como para meter a la loca de Chloé en escena xD.

 **DragoViking ,** he cumplido tus deseos, ¿qué te ha parecido? La verdad es que al ver la recepción que tuvo la primera parte, no pude evitar escribir esto xD.

 **kirara213,** ¡UY, SÍ! Tengo a Natsu en mi corazoncito desde que leí el primer capítulo del manga. La banda sonora es, sencillamente, increíble. Tenía que colarla en algún capítulo como banda sonora xD.

 **Sele-02,** a la pobre por poco no le da un paro cardíaco xD. Soy muy ruin, siempre pongo a la pobre Marinette en encrucijadas muy difíciles.

 **AlbaSky,** por regla general escribo MariChat —es mi pareja favorita—, pero tiene su encanto escribir sobre las otras variables xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^.

 **MilalySnow** , eres bienvenida a cualquiera de mis historias, sea cual sea el fandom. Me alegro de que este fic te esté gustando y de que, incluso, tengas tus capítulos favoritos. Eso quiere decir que, de alguna forma, esas pequeñas historias han logrado llegarte. ¡Ah! Tranquila, que no me olvido de _Fly with me_ xD.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Deidydbz, Anislabonis** y **Foreverr MK NH.**

 **Me estoy replanteando hacer una tercera parte, ¿quién secunda la moción?**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Sin aire Parte 3

**Aviso : Por regla general, pongo la canción que me ha servido de banda sonora para todo aquel que tenga curiosidad y quiera escucharla. Sin embargo, esta vez, directamente recomiendo escuchar el tema musical en bucle mientras se lee el capítulo. Cuando lo terminéis, entenderéis la razón.**

 **Sad Thing** de **Adult Child** , tema de la OST del dorama _**Coffee Prince**_.

 **Sin aire**

 **Parte 3**

Aunque sabía que Marinette estaba a salvo, con la crisis superada y en manos de profesionales, era incapaz de tranquilizarme. En mi mente, me repetía una y otra vez que solo tenía que descansar, pero eran palabras vacías para mis nervios inquietos. Lo peor es que no podía calmar mi curiosidad comprobando cómo estaba. Para poder hacerle las pruebas necesarias y que lograra descansar, debía pasar la noche sola, sin visitas, en el hospital.

Aunque era consciente de todo eso, seguía siendo incapaz de detener mi ansiedad e impulsos intranquilos. Suponía que, solo con verla, mi inquietud se calmaría. Eso me llevó a cometer un sin sentido. En medio de la noche cerrada, me transformé en Chat Noir y salí sigilosamente de mi hogar, esquivando cuidadosamente las cámaras de seguridad.

Brinqué por los tejados con agilidad, urgiendo a mis piernas que demostraran su fortaleza y me impulsaran más rápido. Me estaba comportando como un neurótico, era consciente de eso. Marinette estaba en el hospital, custodiada por profesionales. Médicamente hablando, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, no era doctor. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Tenía que asegurarme que el ataque de ese día había sido fortuito. Aquel akuma no podía haber hecho a Marinette su objetivo.

Después de media hora recorriendo los pintorescos tejados de París, llegué al parque trasero del hospital. Estaba vallado, pero su altura era tan ridícula que no tuve ningún problema en saltar y adentrarme en el recinto. Una vez allí, me concentré en mi sentido del olfato. No sabía en qué habitación estaba Marinette, tampoco podía arriesgarme a que me echaran los guardias de seguridad.

Un soplo de brisa fresca me sorprendió, dándome de lleno en el rostro y alborotándome el cabello. Trajo consigo muchos olores, como el aroma de las flores que descansaban en las jardineras, el penetrante olor a desinfectante y... Un perfume conocido, registrado en mi memoria. A lavanda. Alcé la vista en dirección al viento, siguiendo su rastro. Había una ventana abierta en la cuarta planta. No estaba totalmente seguro de que el rastro procediera de esa dirección, pero decidí dejarme guiar por mis instintos. Me acerqué al árbol más cercano y trepé de un salto. Me apoyé en una de las ramas más robustas para poder saltar hasta la ventana, cayendo de pie.

Me adentré en la oscura habitación, sorprendiéndome al encontrar a Marinette despierta. Sentada en la cama, apoyada en el respaldo, abrazaba fuertemente su almohada. Vestía un holgado camisón de hospital que parecía más una manta que un pijama. Tenía la boca y la nariz escondidas en el blanco almohadón. Sus ojos estaban irritados e hinchados. Su pelo, suelto, caída desordenado por su cuello. La estampa me rompió el corazón. Lucía dolida y asustada.

Me acerqué a ella, pero parecía tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que no fue consciente de mi presencia. Cuando me senté en el colchón, junto a sus rodillas, el movimiento del hundimiento de la cama la hizo reaccionar. Rebotó de la impresión, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Alejó su rostro de la almohada, lo que me permitió ver cómo sus mejillas se habían inflamado por las lágrimas.

— ¿C-Chat Noir? —emitió mi nombre en un susurro, como si no estuviera segura de que realmente estuviera allí, junto a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enteré de lo sucedido por las noticias, princesa —mentí, sabiendo que no podía explicar las razones reales de mi conocimiento de la situación—. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Yo... —comenzó a decir, con voz quebrada. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos en un intento de eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y despejarse—. Estoy bien, solo un poco confundida.

—¿No estás herida? —pregunté, agitado. Me obligué a mí mismo a relajarme—. ¿Te han dado ya los resultados de las pruebas?

—Solo tengo unos cuantos cortes. Algunos necesitaron puntos, por lo que no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos por unos días, pero estoy bien —informó con voz pausada. Me sonrió débilmente, intentando tranquilizar mi preocupación—. Respecto a las pruebas, me darán los resultados mañana. No entiendo por qué hace falta tanto protocolo, podrían haberme enviado a casa perfectamente. Estoy bien.

La miré de hito en hito, alzando una ceja, incrédulo y circunspecto ante su respuesta. Ante mi actitud, Marinette resopló.

—Estoy bien —repitió, con cansancio.

Suspiró al ver que mi expresión que, en lugar de relajarse, se tensaba aún más.

—Mi princesa... —comencé a decir, buscando su mano escondida bajo la almohada para estrecharla con cuidado. Me alivió comprobar que no rechazaba el contacto—. Sé que estás asustada. Después de lo que has vivido, es lo más normal del mundo; y tu hogar debe parecerte el lugar más seguro que existe. Pero tu corazón, literalmente, se detuvo. Necesitas estar aquí, por tu seguridad.

Marinette se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, en silencio. Lucía angustiada y preocupada. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, parecía enfermiza y fantasmal. Ver a mi princesa así, me rompió el corazón.

—Sé que mi palabra no te reconfortará tanto como en el pasado —admití, desolado—. Te fallé, después de todo. No aparecí cuando más me necesitabas, pero eso no ocurrirá más. Velaré por ti, princesa, hasta que ese akuma desaparezca. Puedes descansar tranquila. Yo...

—No fue culpa tuya —me cortó Marinnete, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, lo fue —confesé, alterado—, mi trabajo es proteger a la gente de los akumas y...

—No, no lo fue —volvió a interrumpirme ella, apretando el agarre de nuestras manos—. Sí, tu trabajo es proteger a los ciudadanos de los akumas, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas teletrasportarte a cualquier lugar en el momento en que se den los hechos. Nosotros estábamos en un lugar desierto. Reaccionar ante ello no era tan fácil como los ataques que se dan en el centro de París, donde todo está comunicado y puedes enterarte de todo deprisa —explicó, acelerando su discurso según proseguía, aumentando la agitación en ella—. Además, todo ocurrió tan deprisa... Era imposible que llegaras a tiempo.

Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró una bocanada de aire con profundidad. Era obvio que la turbación había hecho mella en ella, agotándola. Me reprendí a mí mismo por agitarla de esa manera, sabiendo que estaba convaleciente.

—Realmente —empezó a decir, repentinamente, sin abrir los ojos—, mi deseo de irme a casa no es por miedo a que ese akuma vuelva.

La miré sorprendido por su declaración, pero Marinette no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada más.

— ¿Entonces? —cuestioné, demasiado curioso como para poder contenerme—. ¿Qué te asusta?

Marinette se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, meditando. Aunque mi curiosidad gatuna tiraba fuertemente de mí, me obligué a ser paciente.

—Me preocupan más mis propios pensamientos —admitió, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos fijamente en mí.

Su respuesta me confundió.

—Para ser sincera, desde que Ladybug y tú aparecieron para luchar contra el mal, no se por qué me he visto metida en más problemas de los que puedo contar —dijo, rodando los ojos, divertida.

Al momento, recordé lo sucedido con _EvilIlustrator_ y comprendí lo que quería decir.

—Así que, estas locas situaciones no me asustan tanto como deberían hacerlo. A decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido. Todo sucedió tan rápido que mi mente no es capaz de encontrarle mucho sentido a nada.

—Si no es el miedo lo que te mantiene así, entonces, ¿por qué...? —dejé la pregunta en el aire, inseguro de cómo continuar.

—Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos... Son todos tan confusos.

Marinette alzó la vista al techo. Parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar. Aún sentado en el colchón, me deslicé para poder estar más cerca de ella. Con mi mano libre, acaricié suavemente su mejilla. Marinette me miró, con una mezcla de sentimientos tan enredada brillando en sus ojos que me bloqueé, sin saber qué hacer.

—Pensé que habías sido tú —confesó, de repente, en un susurro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, continuando las caricias en su piel, sin comprender.

—Fue Adrien quien me salvó. Él peleó contra el akuma para rescatarme. También me hizo el boca a boca para reanimarme... —emitió un jadeo apesadumbrado—. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a reaccionar, a despertarme, pensé que eras tú el que estaba a mi lado —finalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de Marinette, mojando mis dedos en el camino.

Sin darme cuenta, dejé de respirar, dejé de moverme, pendiente a las palabras de Marinette.

—He estado enamorada de Adrien tanto tiempo... Si fuera una adolescente normal, debería estar dando vítores, no solo por estar viva, sino porque fuera él el que me salvó —la voz de Marinette se había convertido en un sollozo, interrumpido por hipidos continuamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué desde un principio pensé que habías sido tú el que me había salvado? ¿Y por qué deseé que hubieras sido tú cuando descubrí que fue Adrien? ¿Por qué sigo deseando que fueras tú?

Parpadeé confundido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Mis pulmones parecían haber dejado de funcionar, reduciéndose hasta el tamaño de dos judías, mientras mi corazón hacía todo lo contrario. Ocupó todo el espacio libre que mis pulmones habían dejado en mi pecho, invadiendo todo mi cuerpo con sus erráticos y vibrantes latidos. Iba tan acelerado como el de un colibrí, haciendo que mis dedos temblaran y mi estómago se contrajera de puro entusiasmo.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. No comprendía el corazón de Marinette, como tampoco comprendía el mío. Desde el comienzo de aquella fantástica aventura, había estado perdidamente enamorado de mi Lady. Sin embargo, ¿por qué mi corazón se alteraba de esa manera ante las palabras de Marinette? No era la primera vez que recibía una declaración de amor. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mi princesa era tan especial para mí? ¿Y en qué momento había sucedido todo eso?

Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta, embriagado como estaba por la felicidad sin sentido que me recorría al haber escuchado esas palabras, al percibir el fuerte agarre de nuestras manos, de la cálida piel de su mejilla bajo mis dedos. Era incapaz de entender qué significaba exactamente ese sentimiento vibrante en mi pecho, pero era demasiado hermoso para resistirse a él.

Marinette, malinterpretando mi silencio, retrocedió. Se alejó de mis caricias e intentó zafarse del agarre de mi mano.

—Perdóname, parece que no suelto más que tonterías —se disculpó, apesadumbrada, hundiendo la vista en la manta azul de la cama—. Los medicamentos deben haberme enturbiado la cabeza...

Mi corazón, henchido de una dicha irracional, se contrajo dolorosamente al percibir como Marinette reculaba, renegaba de sus palabras, alejándose de mí. Antes de que la lógica y el sentido común me guiaran, los instintos y la valentía propia de mi parte más salvaje tomaron el control. Moví rápidamente la mano, húmeda de las lágrimas de Marinette, que aún mantenía en el aire, pasándola por su cuello. La acerqué a mí, uniendo sus labios con los míos.

En ese momento, mi sentido común definitivamente desapareció. La suavidad de sus labios; la calidez de su piel; la vibración de su respiración; y el ardor de sus ojos azules, aún abiertos, mirándome perpleja; todo consiguió que mi corazón retumbara por todo mi ser, embriagándome de una felicidad tan simple y natural que no parecía real. Aunque ese no era mi primer beso, parecía que todos los que había vivido con anterioridad eran una vil mentira.

Iba a separarme, renuente, al ver que Marinette no reaccionaba. Sin embargo, ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, en un intento de aproximarse a mí, y cerró los ojos. Imité el gesto, masajeando suavemente el cabello naciente de su cuello. Nos besamos, casi con temor, intentando acostumbrando a esa electrizante sensación. Con nuestros cuerpos tan próximos, podía sentir el ajetreado latido de su corazón, rivalizando contra el mío. Acaricié sus labios con los míos, para luego capturar el inferior en un gesto cariñoso. Mi acto juguetón provocó que mi princesa emitiera un gemido bajo, casi mudo, pero perfectamente sonoro para mis sentidos gatunos.

Marinette, sin separar nuestros labios, se irguió hasta quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas, ganando más altura y aproximándose más a mí. Enterró sus manos en mi cabello para reafirmar más esa cercanía. Ante la repentina proximidad, jadeé, entreabriendo la boca para recuperar el aire. No pude. Sutilmente, la lengua de Marinette se encontró con la mía. De forma inconsciente, emití un gruñido que tenía una extraña semejanza con un maullido, profundizando el beso. Capturé el sabor suave de Marinette y la sensación dulce y cálida de aquel contacto, en el que nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se rozaban, tratando de descubrir cada secreto del otro. Pasé mi mano libre por su cintura, intentando mantenerla cerca de mí.

Era un beso caliente, húmedo e inexperto. Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Era consciente de que ese recuerdo se iba a grabar a fuego en mi memoria como uno de los momentos más hermosos de toda mi vida.

Reacios, no tuvimos otra opción que separarnos cuando ya los pulmones no nos daban para más. Sin embargo, no nos alejamos. Unimos nuestras frentes, reticentes a la mínima distancia entre nosotros. En la habitación podían escucharse nuestras respiraciones sofocadas, pero mis latidos eran tan fuertes que dudaba que Marinette no pudiera escucharlos.

—Aún estoy confusa —admitió, con la voz apocada y ronca por la falta de aire—. No entiendo bien a mi corazón, pero, sé que quiero esto.

No hacía falta que dijera nada más para comprender a qué se refería. Mi puberto e inexperto corazón me tenía en la misma encrucijada. Marinette se quedó en silencio, esperando a que yo hablara. Tragué fuerte, intentando encontrar mi voz.

—Después de descubrir algo tan maravilloso, no quiero dejarlo ir —reconocí, rozando cariñosamente mi nariz con la suya.

Marinette me sonrió, con una vibrante y nueva luz brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Siempre, mi princesa —prometí con sinceridad, antes de unir nuevamente sus labios con los míos.

Envuelto en esa mágica burbuja donde solo estábamos nosotros, solo podía pensar que, esa conexión y esa electricidad que nos unía era como debía sentirse la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este final? ¿Alguien más murió de amor con este capítulo? Lo admito, yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo y morí un poquitito de amor en el proceso. Puede que haya pecado de cursi, pero, así son las cosas; quien haya leído otras historias mías sabe que soy de las que adora escribir cursilerías xD.**

 **tsubasa23** , ¡me alegro de que te hayan gustado estos pequeños relatos! Me gusta mantener la esencia adolescente en los protagonistas porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que son. Creo que en este capítulo en concreto me pasé un poco con la efervescencia adolescente xD. ¿Nathloe? No me lo había planteado. Quizás, si en la segunda temporada nos presentan a una Chloe más humana, le coja el cariño suficiente para no querer darle un sartenazo rapuncelezco con cada palabra que dice xD. En ese momento me replantearé escribir algo de ella.

 **Auu** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

 **kirara213** , es que Fairy Tail mola, tiene una OST increíble. Igual Inuyasha. Magi sí la conozco, aunque admito que Nanatsu No Taizai, no; la apuntaré. Bueno, recuerda la edad que tiene Marinette. Las hormonas nos pueden jugar una mala pasada a cualquiera, por mucho sentido común que tengamos xD.

 **sonrais777** , no sé que habrás pensado de mí después de leer este capítulo. Miedo me da xD.

 **Sele-02** , ¡ay, el amor! Adoro crear situaciones comprometidas para este par xD.

 **emmamador** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **anakarenzavala029** , gracias por tu review. Cuando hago historias largas en las que intercalo el narrador y hago un capítulo especial con un narrador diferente al habitual, sí suelo indicar cuál es el narrador. Sin embargo, en una historia tan corta, no lo creo necesario. Creo que con la separación de capítulos es suficiente. De igual forma, muchas gracias por tu recomendación.

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado a todos.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **P.D.: Al final, ¿escuchasteis la canción? xD.**


	17. Perhaps Love

**_Perhaps Love_** **\- Goong OST**

 **Perhaps Love**

Generalmente no pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca. Al encontrarse mi habitación prácticamente aislada de las zonas comunes de mi casa, podía trabajar y estudiar tranquilamente en mi escritorio o en mi cama, según me diera. Sin embargo, algo, un hilo invisible tal vez, llevaba todo el día tirando de mí para ir a ese lugar.

Estaba segura que no se debía al sentido mágico de ser Ladybug. Tikki no identificaba ninguna presencia maligna en el aire lo suficientemente fuerte para provocarme tal reacción.

Al final, decidida a aprovechar la tarde inspirándome con el perfume de los muebles de caoba y de los libros, bañados por la luz del sol, me ubiqué en una de las mesas del fondo. Estaba junto a un gran ventanal.

Comencé a dibujar bocetos de vestidos _steampunk_ al momento de sentarme en la silla y sacar mi blog de notas. Tuve mucho cuidado de no emocionarme demasiado y empezar a hacer ruido al dibujar, debido a la emoción. Estaba tan sumida en mi tarea que el resto del mundo desapareció a mi alrededor. No desconecté de mi burbuja personal hasta que escuché una sonora palabrota de una voz a la que jamás imaginé decir nada parecido. Me giré en dirección a la voz hastiada, en la mesa colindante a la mía que, antes de sumirme en mi propio mundo, había estado vacía. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía un ocupante. Concretamente, un Adrien con el ceño fruncido intentando arreglar el estropicio que se había formado en su mesa. Su bolígrafo de tinta azul se había estallado, impregnando la superficie de madera y parte de su cuaderno de notas con su contenido.

Jamás había visto a Adrien tan nervioso, haciendo pequeños aspavientos sin sentido con las manos, con el ceño profundamente fruncido y la boca en una mueca preocupada y alarmada. Adrien siempre parecía tener todo bajo control, así que verle en una situación tan simple y tan peculiar, me pareció irrisorio. Me mordí la lengua para no reírme, puesto que sabía que, para él, no era nada divertido. Sin embargo, cuando me percaté de que tenía las manos pringadas y que, de alguna manera, también se las había apañado para mancharse la cara... Intenté contener la risa, pero se me escapó un incómodo sonido, parecido a un resoplido. Al momento, Adrien se giró en mi dirección, mirándome con la ceja alzada. Ni siquiera hacía falta que hablara para entender el significado de su mirada: "¿Es tan gracioso?".

Aunque su expresión malhumorada debería haberme refrenado, me pareció tan extraña en el siempre apacible rostro de Adrien que solo consiguió que empezara a reírme de verdad. Intentaba parar el sonido con mis manos, pero aún así la risa podía escucharse.

La ceja de Adrien se alzó un poco más, en una expresión ladina, aunque la mueca preocupada de sus labios desapareció. Bufó y resopló antes de que una sonrisa pícara se adueñara de su boca.

—He creado un pequeño desastre, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Quizás porque estaba relajada gracias al imprevisto ataque de risa o porque estaba demasiado ocupada conteniéndolo para que mi mente se ocupara de nada más, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hablé a Adrien sin tartamudear.

—Parece más de lo que es —logré responderle.

Rebusqué en mi bolso, encontrando un paquete de pañuelos de papel y una pequeña botellita de alcohol glicerinado. Empapé un par de pañuelos y me levanté de mi asiento, encaminándome a la mesa de Adrien. Le tendí uno de los pañuelos mientras yo comenzaba a estregar el otro por la mesa.

—No es lo mejor, pero servirá —lo tranquilicé, con la vista enfocada en el manchurrón que enturbiaba la maltratada madera—. Saldrá rápido, no te preocupes

— ¿Experiencia en el ámbito? —cuestionó él, con humor, imitando mis pasos.

—Algo parecido —respondí, riendo suavemente.

Rápidamente, poniendo nuestro empeño en ello y gastando unos cuantos pañuelos más, la mancha desapareció. La mesa brillaba como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La única prueba del delito estaba en el bolígrafo roto que ya habíamos cubierto cuidadosamente; la libreta, que había quedado totalmente inservible; y las manos de Adrien. Aunque los dedos y parte de las palmas estaban ya limpios, al no habérselos lavado de forma intencional sino por el roce de las toallitas, aún las tenía sucias.

Tomando la botella, esparcí unas gotas sobre la mano izquierda de Adrien. Luego procedí a extender el alcohol con uno de los pañuelos, eliminando los rastros de tinta. Aunque previamente habíamos estado bromeando mientras guerreábamos con el monstruo azul de la mesa, ahora que nuestras manos transmitían la calidez de la piel, con el fino y poroso papel del pañuelo como única limitación, la situación se había vuelto extrañamente vergonzosa. Inspiré profundamente, extrañada por la rara sensación de calor que me invadió de pronto. Mis dedos, por donde tocaban la piel de Adrien, parecían arder. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, pero traté de hacer caso omiso a esos descubrimientos, intentando no ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando ya hube limpiado las manos de Adrien, retiré las mías rápidamente, en un intento de normalizar la situación y, principalmente, mi errático corazón. Sin embargo, Adrien me sorprendió tomándome de las muñecas. Lo miré sorprendida.

—Tus manos también se han ensuciado —Su discurso no sonó entrecortado ni nervioso. No obstante, Adrien pareció incapaz de mantener su mirada fija en la mía.

Rápidamente, imitó lo que había hecho antes con él. Con cuidado, limpió mis manos. Lo hacía tan gentil y lentamente que parecían caricias. El roce me abrasaba, haciendo que mi sangre fluyera ardiente como lava, despertando de su letargo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Cuando crucé nuevamente miradas con él, aún con nuestras manos unidas, sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido, sobresaltado. Por la forma en que él apretó el agarre, no pude evitar preguntarme si a él le había ocurrido lo mismo.

* * *

 ** _Adrienette_ completamente, ¿eh? Me gusta meter drama y acción cuando escribo _MariChat_. Sin embargo, cuando A _drienette_ entra en juego, me gusta más jugar con el espíritu adolescente de este par y lo que puede provocar una mínima chispa entre ellos.**

 **Guest,** ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro muchísimo de que Sin aire te haya gustado tanto. Creo que te va a gustar la noticia que comunico al final del la nota de autora xD **.**

 **kirara213,** me alegro de que te haya gustado. Creo que es uno de los besos que más me ha gustado a la hora de escribirlo. Aún no sé la razón, pero me tiene enamorada xD.

 **sonrais777,** me alegra saber que ha conseguido animarte, es un gran halago. Creo que este ha sido uno de los relatos con mayor cantidad de momentos "fangirl" de los que he escrito xD.

 **Anislabonis,** ¡ay, muchas gracias! Vuestros reviews ya son un premio maravilloso.

 **Sele-02,** ¡soy muy feliz de saber que te ha gustado tanto! Quería que fuera un encuentro serio entre ellos, debido a la situación en la que estaban inmersos. Sin embargo, todavía son niños, por lo que un primer beso más allá de eso me parecía ilógico. Buscar el equilibrio entre ambas cosas fue un tanto difícil, pero me complace el resultado.

 **Alejandra Darcy,** los corazoncitos vuelan con _Sin aire,_ ¿eh? ❤

 **Guest,** supongo que serían lágrimas de felicidad xD. MariChat es mi pareja favorita, así que podrás leer relatos de ese loco par por un tubo xD.

 **Deidydbz,** por tu reacción, sospecho que tuviste uno de esos momentos "fangirl" con _Sin aire_ , ¿eh? xD. Comprendo el sentimiento totalmente.

 **tsubasa23,** francamente, también es uno de mis favoritos. Es verdad que la mayor extensión de palabras ayuda a que tenga una profundidad mayor. Aún así, fue difícil encontrar un equilibrio en la escena clímax romántica, porque quería que fuera seria sin olvidar que la pareja en cuestión son adolescentes, sin olvidar que no han tenido un encuentro romántico como tal antes. Sin embargo, creo que el apaño quedó más o menos decente xD.

 **Dixipa39,** francamente, también es uno de los míos. Probablemente porque me he dado el lujo de escribir largo y tendido sobre el tema. Y creo que te va a gustar la noticia que anuncio un poco más abajo xD.

 **DragoViking,** espero que vomitaras arco iris por estar viviendo un momento fangirl, no porque fuera tan cursi que fuera un espanto xD. Más que nada porque intenté controlar mis instintos cursis. Aunque supongo que, si amaste el final, entonces es la primera opción xD.

 **Diana Palacios,** ¡ay, muchas gracias por tus palabras! Estoy muy contenta por saber que te ha gustado _Sin aire_ hasta ese punto.

 **Tengo una noticia que daros. Me gustó muchísimo escribir _Sin aire_ , pero temía estar pasándome si lo extendía, pese a que se me ocurrieron un par de cosas realmente interesantes para continuar la historia. Sin embargo, viendo la recepción que tuvo, he decidido continuarla como una historia aparte. No os volváis locos, que será una historia corta, pero tendrá algunas cosillas más que contar. No escribo la continuación aquí porque _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ es, al fin y al cabo, una colección de relatos cortos. Que una historia tenga más de tres partes aquí me parece excesivo.**

 **Avisaré cuando la continuación de _Sin aire_ esté lista y salga al aire xD.**

 **En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡me despido!**


	18. Decisiones

**AVISO** : «Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!». Mi misión es utilizar el Lucky Charm: **¡Decisiones!**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Esta obra nació sin fines comerciales, solo de entretenimiento.

 **BSO** : Back to the present - _My love from the stars OST_.

* * *

 **Decisiones**

Existen momentos en la vida en los que el corazón de los mortales se convierte en una increíble máquina del tiempo. Es tan poderosa y, a la vez, tan imperceptible... Su poder invade las vidas de los humanos tan continuamente que se la toma por un sesgo de la imaginación humana en un momento de crisis. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No tiene nada de imaginario, de irreal ni de surrealista. El corazón, henchido de la emoción y la adrenalina, como la máquina más poderosa del cuerpo humano, bombea a toda velocidad hasta conseguir que el tiempo se detenga. El espacio es de solo un segundo. Sin embargo, dentro de ese segundo mágico, miles de pensamientos y de decisiones toman forma en el cerebro de cada persona. Ese extraordinario pequeño segundo es el que permite que las decisiones de último momento, las más arriesgadas e irracionales, surjan y salven vidas. Todo eso a cambio de un latido que el corazón decidió regalar al tiempo, olvidándolo de su cuerpo, saltándoselo.

Esa situación la estaban viviendo dos jóvenes adolescentes, que se veían oprimidos por la lucha entre la razón y el instinto, mientras advertían como su tiempo podía terminarse definitivamente si no salían de aquel oscuro y estrecho callejón, sin salida.

Ante sus ojos estaba Gothique, un akuma alto y vigoroso, vestido íntegramente de cuero negro. Su largo cabello plateado caía por libremente por su espalda y por gran parte de su rostro, mostrando únicamente la fina línea de sus labios apretados. Lo que más atraía la atención de ambos jóvenes distaba mucho de ser la apariencia del oponente, sino las pesadas guadañas metálicas que Gotique estaba alzando grácilmente por encima de su cabeza. Pese a que Marinette y Adrien estaban a varios metros de distancia, teniendo en cuenta la longitud de sus armas y la fuerza de sus brazos, bien podía lanzar libremente las guadañas y dejarlos en el sitio.

En ese momento, sus corazones, bullendo de adrenalina, latieron al unísono, deteniendo el tiempo. Ante sus ojos fue como si los brazos de Gothique se congelaran en el aire. Todo, incluso sus propias respiraciones, se detuvo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos continuaron el ritmo desenfrenado que habían mantenido sus pulmones antes.

 _"¿¡QUÉ PUEDO HACER!?"_ , se preguntó Marinette, confusa. _"No puedo mostrarme como Ladybug frente a Adrien, ¡ME DESCUBRIRÍA!"_.

 _"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡Qué hago!_?", se interrogó a sí mismo Adrien, enfadado por el sentimiento de inutilidad y de impotencia que le que le corroía. "S _i me muestro como Chat Noir frente a Marinette, todo se acabará"._

 _"¿Entonces?"_ , prosiguió Marinette con su interrogatorio, ofuscada por no ser capaz de encontrar una salida. " _No podemos huir de aquí. No hay salida por ninguna parte. No hay ventanas ni puertas, solo unas enormes y altas paredes de ladrillo, infranqueables en mi estado actual..."._

 _"Si nos quedamos así, ¡nos matará!"_ , pensó Adrien, a su vez, alarmado. " _Y todo quedaría en manos de mi Lady"_. Adrien se sorprendió al no haber pensado en ella antes, pero rápidamente dejó ir ese pensamiento. Por muy increíble que fuera Ladybug, con su sorprendente sentido de la oportunidad, era imposible que llegara a tiempo para impedir que esas guadañas los cortaran en dos.

 _"Si Chat Noir estuviera aquí..."_ , imploró Marinette instintivamente. Chat Noir siempre la había ayudado en las más peligrosas situaciones, tanto siendo Ladybug como siendo Marinette. Él era la única persona sobre la que pondría en sus manos su vida sin ningún miedo por ello. Sin embargo, aunque su rezo ganaba fuerza en su pecho, sabía que era un deseo inútil. Por muy oportuno que pudiera ser Chat Noir, apareciendo siempre de la nada en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, era imposible que apareciera entes de que Gothique acabara lo que había venido hacer.

Sabiendo que sus vidas no eran las únicas que estaban en juego, tomaron una decisión.

 _"No puedo dejar que, por mi miedo, le pase algo"_ , pensaron al unísono, recordando rápidamente que no estaban solos en aquel callejón oscuro. " _Si esto implica su rescate, ¡que así sea!"._

Así, en ese frenético y mágico segundo de tiempo, sus corazones se llenaron de valor. El hechizo que habían creado sus corazones a partir de un latido perdido se rompió en un parpadeo, pero ambos no necesitaron nada más.

—Tikki, ¡transfórmame!

—Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

Sus gritos resonaron al unísono, causando que el otro se sorprendiera y girara en su dirección mientras las transformaciones sucedían. Adrien, demasiado impresionado por el brillante brillo rojizo que cubrió el cuerpo de Marinette, fue inconsciente de cómo su propio cuerpo cambiaba. Sin embargo, esa metamorfosis no fue invisible para Marinette, que apreció atónita como el brillante traje de cuero de Chat Noir cubría rápidamente la piel de Adrien.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos y desconcertados, sin saber que decir. Sin embargo, el vibrante silbido de las guadañas los regresaron a la realidad. Saltaron en el aire justo a tiempo. Las guadañas se clavaron profundamente en el suelo.

Chat Noir, demasiado confundido por lo que acababa de ver como para poder centrarse en el combate, invocó su bastón y lo proyecto con toda su fuerza contra Gothique. El impacto fue tan feroz que lanzó al akuma fuera del callejón, enterrándolo en la pared de la panadería que había en frente y dejándolo encajado en el sitio. Desde allí podía verse como forcejeaba con sus piernas, intentando librarse de su repentina prisión. No obstante, Chat Noir hizo caso omiso de eso. Hizo caso omiso de todo.

Él se giró en dirección a Ladybug y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que estuvieran frente a frente.

—Todo este tiempo has sido... tú —afirmó, en un susurro de voz. Sin embargo, el agarre de sus manos se iba apretando con cada palabra que decía, temblando del sobrecogimiento.

 _"Mi Lady... Mi princesa de cabello estrellado... Son la misma..."_ , pensó Chat Noir, fascinado.

 _"Adrien, mi amor; y Chat Noir, mi compañero; son la misma..."_ , meditó Ladybug, asombrada y patidifusa.

—Y tú... —dijo a su vez Marinette, temblando, completamente estupefacta. Ni en sus mayores elucubraciones por imaginar quién podía ser Chat Noir había pensado que podía tratarse de él.

 _"Persona"_ , concluyeron ambos, con un suspiro, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Sus mentes no le encontraban razón lógica, aunque sus corazones tamborileaban en sus pechos con una felicidad tan arrolladora que abrumaba. Como si estuvieran gritando a los cuatro vientos que ellos ya lo sabían, por mucho que sus cerebros no habían querido escucharlos.

Un repentino estruendo los sorprendió, haciéndoles olvidar lo que iban a decir. Gothique se había librado de su presa y alzaba sus guadañas nuevamente. Sabiendo que tendrían que dejar el tema para después, se prepararon para sacar sus armas y poner punto y final a aquel akuma tan temperamental.

Sin embargo, mientras corrían, sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar resonar en sus mentes, haciendo que una calidez extraordinaria reverberara en sus cuerpos:

 _"Sin importar las circunstancias, lo que nos haya traído hasta aquí, sé que puedo poner mi vida en tus manos_."

 _"Confío en ti."_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado a todos. Fue un poco extraño meterme en la cabeza de los dos protagonistas a la vez, pero fue un experimento divertido.**

 **Anislabonis** , jaja, ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado!

 **sonrais777** , me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Fue un reto escribir _Sin Aire (3)_ , porque quería que fuera romántico y hormonal, sin pasarme con la efervescencia adolescente al ser el primer encuentro de ese tipo entre ambos. Sin olvidar que Marinette estaba en el hospital por algo xD. Parezco una abuela preguntándome a mí misma lo que sienten los jóvenes en estas situaciones xD.

 **kirara213** , ¡ay, muchas gracias! La verdad es que esta pareja da mucho juego a la hora de crear todas esas situaciones, ¡son tan lindos! X3

 **Dixipa39** , probablemente porque es la que más espacio a ocupado, que tiene más cuerpo y profundidad. Quizás por eso es la historia que más tirón tiene de todas. Siendo sincera, también es mi favorita xD. ¡Espero tener noticias tuyas en las continuaciones de _Sin Aire_!

 **Deidydbz** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

 **DragoViking** , me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. ¡Espero tener noticias tuyas en _Sin Aire_!

 **Petite Rveur** , ¿sabes que cada vez qué leo tu review pego votes de alegría? En serio, ¡me hizo inmensamente feliz! ❤❤❤❤. Me alegra muchísimo saber que _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ te ha llamado la atención hasta ese punto. Después de todo, para muchos no son más que un montón de relatos cortos amontonados en un fic. Que le hayas encontrado esa forma y sentido me ha puesto pletórica de alegría. Creo que no hay mayor elogio que el que me has dedicado. Espero que las próximas publicaciones te gusten tanto y poder contar con tu opinión en un futuro. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **MotokoAoyama** , jajajajajajaja, ¡me alegro que este fic te haya revocado a tan buenos recuerdos! Muchísimas gracias por tu review :3.

 **Diana Palacios** , me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado x3.

 **En fin, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	19. El rojo de las mariquitas

**El rojo de las mariquitas**

Observé a Chat Noir, totalmente desorientada y extrañada. El siempre animado y coqueto minino lucía apagado y melancólico. Estaba sentado en el borde del tejado de un edificio, con las piernas oscilando en el vacío, los hombros hundidos y la mirada fija en el suelo de la avenida iluminada por las farolas, varios pisos más abajo.

Verle había supuesto un encuentro fortuito. Tal como lo había visto, me acerqué para saludarle. Sin embargo, algo me había congelado en el sitio, tras el muro que daba al cuarto de las escaleras interiores. Le observé preocupada, sin saber qué hacer.

Lo escuché suspirar, tan profundamente que parecía que iba a perder sus pulmones en el proceso. Armándome de valor, inspiré hondo y me preparé para acercarme a él.

—Princesa... —suspiró, congelándome en el sitio—. ¿Qué me pasa contigo?

El corazón me aleteo frenético contra las costillas, arrebatándome el oxígeno del cuerpo. Contuve un jadeo tapándome la boca con las manos y volví a mi escondite. ¿Princesa? ¿Estaba hablando de mí? ¿De Marinette?

Siempre me había tomado a broma sus coqueteos porque me parecían eso, simples bromas. Éramos los héroes de París, envueltos siempre en el misterio, la aventura y la adrenalina. Tomaba sus coqueteos como un acto amigable de todo eso, conociendo su personalidad atrevida. Sin embargo, si sentía cosas por Marinette, por mi yo real...

Sorprendida, toda la piel comenzó a arderme como brasas y presentí que estaba adquiriendo el tono rojizo de mi traje. Demasiado abrumada para poder actuar, con el corazón latiéndome como loco, tomé la única decisión posible. Huí.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo relato de _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_. Aunque más que relato, es un microrrelato xD. Pese a su brevedad, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Es cosa mía o cada vez mezclo más las parejas?**

 **En fin, ¡noticia! ¡Tenemos portada nueva! ¿Por qué? No sé, porque se me antojo crear una nueva, por probar xD. ¿Qué os parece?**

 **¡Madre mía! ¡14 comentarios para un mismo relato! ¿Sois conscientes de lo feliz que me hacéis?**

 **kikitapatia,** me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ya sé que suena muy a Hércules, pero para ser un héroe verdadero no deben limitarse solo a la magnitud de su fuerza. #EspírituDisney xD.

 **Sele-02,** soy muy feliz al saber que un relato tan corto te ha hecho vivir tanto. Al parecer os estoy pegando mi melodramatismo a través de las palabras xD.

 **Anislabonis** , ¡me alegro de qué te haya gustado! :3

 **sonrais777** , ¡oish! ¡Qué comentario más tierno! Saber que te ha gustado tanto me hace muy, muy feliz x3.

 **Diana Palacios** , ¡muchas gracias! Intenté que no fuera un tostón al tratarse de un relato breve. Me alegra saber que lo he conseguido xD.

 **MilalySnow** , es la magia de los relatos cortos, supongo xD. No todas las historias que escriba aquí pueden transformarse en un fic aparte, como le sucedió a _Sin Aire_.

 **Deidydbz** , son un par bastante lento, ¡qué se le va a hacer!

 **DragoViking** , jajajajajajajaja, ¡me alegro de qué te haya gustado! :3

 **Dixipa39** , ¡muchas gracias! En algún momento pasará, no te preocupes. Puede que sea en la penúltima o última temporada, pero pasará.

 **mutemuia** , ¡oh! Me alegro de que te gustara. Intenté no pasarme de filosófica con ese relato xD.

 **kirara213** , admito que crearlo fue bastante chungo. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a crear escenas romanticursis y nada de antagonistas.

 **tsubasa23** , cuando Chloe se me atragante un poco menos, puede que me lo piense xD.

 **Hazel Snow** , podría surgir una idea de ese estilo, podría ser. Sin embargo, como esta es una colección de relatos cortos, puede que dependa mucho de la implicación narrativa que necesite introducir a esos personajes.

 **Petite Rveur** , lo has vuelto a hacer otra vez. Me he motivado como una boba con tu review xD. Supongo que depende de las circunstancias. No hay malos sentimientos en ese relato porque es la presión la que los obliga a descubrir sus secretos. En cambio, si se sintieran engañados por el otro, debido a que ha existido otro tipo de relación en medio... Sí podría entender la desconfianza en ese aspecto. Como todo, depende del contexto y los sentimientos de los protagonistas xD.

 **En fin, ¡ noticia! ¡Tenemos portada nueva! ¿Por qué? No sé, porque se me antojo crear una nueva, por probar xD. ¿Qué os parece?**

 **Por cierto, todas estas cosas, como las portadas, las novedades y las curiosidades, entre otras cosas, las estoy publicando en mi perfil de Twitter ( MeimiCaro), así que os invito a seguirme para estar al tanto de todas las novedades.**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Now You Know

**Aviso:** «Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro **'The Lucky Charm'** : **¡Miraculous Charm!** ». Mi misión es utilizar el Lucky Charm: **¡Pasado!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Miraculous Ladybug_ no me pertenece. Este fic nació con fines de entretenimiento.

 **BSO:** _Now You Know_ \- Hillary Duff - A Cinderella Story OST

* * *

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Mi pasado no consistía en una pesadilla de tétrica película de terror. No me iba a convertir en un apático que había desconectado su inteligencia emocional ni en un psicótico sociópata. No iba a ser como Hawk Moth. Tampoco iba a ser como mi padre. No, mis traumas no llegaban a ese punto. Yo mismo me había encargado de guarecer bien mi corazón ante los ataques que pudiera suponer mi pasado en mí.

Mi vida se parecía más a esas películas dramáticas que mi madre detestaba, pero que siempre veía. Las detestaba porque la ponían triste, pero siempre las acababa viendo, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Aún recordaba su llantina cuando le dio por hacer un maratón de Marco, una de las series de su infancia. En mi mente permanecía el recuerdo de la risa de mi padre al verla envuelta en una manta, abrazándome como a un peluche con sus manos temblorosas, mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. Quizás, lo que más me dolía de todo esto es que, con la muerte de mi madre, no solo la había perdido a ella, si no a ambos. Era huérfano. Lo era desde que mi padre se había convertido en un zombi sin sentimientos.

Paseé por los tejados de París como el silencioso gato que era. La luna llena me iluminaba. La luz era tan fuerte que, si en lugar de ser Chat Noir fuera Chien Noir*, estaría aullándole a la luna como un loco. Una conocida música llamó mi atención. Aumenté mi velocidad, atravesando las calles desde los aires con facilidad. Según avanzaba, la música se iba haciendo más fuerte, aumentaba el sonido de las voces, el olor al césped y la balada suave del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

Me encaramé en la azotea de un edificio cuando, a mis pies, vi un parque. Estaba lleno de sillas, con personas de todas las edades sentadas en ellas. Desde allí podía saber con facilidad los grupos que había con amigos, los que había en familia. El parque no era muy grande, así que no habría más de cien personas. Sin embargo, un ambiente cálido rezumaba de aquel espacio tan pequeño, pese a estar al aire libre. Era hogareño y acogedor. Todas las sillas estafan enfocadas al frente, donde una gran tela blanca estaba colgada en la pared de ladrillo rojizo del edificio colindante al parque. Como sospechaba, la película Marco de 1999 era la que estaba expuesta, lo que explicaba que la música me llegara con tanta facilidad pese a la distancia. Sin embargo, me sorprendió encontrarme con aquel cine al aire libre.

Sin saber el porqué, me acomodé en aquella terraza, dejando que mis piernas colgaran en el aire. Quizás por la fuerza de la nostalgia o porque la luna llena me hacía hacer cosas raras. No me lo planteé demasiado.

Un repentino toque en mi hombro me sobresaltó. Tanto, que casi me caigo del muro. Solo mis instintos de gato lo impidieron. Estaba tan concentrado en la película que me había desentendido de mi entorno. Miré al intruso, encontrándome una sorpresa. Mi adorada Ladybug me miraba desde la altura que le daba estar de pie, con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Asustado, gatito?

― ¿Mi Lady? ―pregunté, demasiado pasmado por su presencia como para responder a su broma―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me dio por dar un paseo ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros―. De milagro encontré esto ―Con esas palabras se acomodó a mi lado.

No sé por qué, repentinamente empecé a ponerme nervioso. Quizás porque el calor de su brazo se pasaba al mío de lo cerca que estábamos. Agradecí como nunca que las mariquitas no vieran la misma gama de colores que los humanos. En ese momento debía parecer un fósforo* con patas.

Vimos el resto de la película prácticamente en silencio. Solo soltamos algún comentario lastimero ante la vida del pobre Marco, pero estábamos demasiado atentos a la historia como para desviarnos en cualquier conversación. Al menos, yo lo estaba. Esas escenas me recordaban demasiadas cosas. Me recordaban el amor que le tenía a mi madre; a las tardes que pasábamos juntos, desde compartiendo juegos a ver simplemente series y películas abrigados en mi cama. Todos habían sido recuerdos felices, hasta que se había ido. Ahora estaban impregnados de tristeza por cada esquina, cada recoveco.

Llegamos al final de la película. Desde hacía rato, los sollozos de la gente se habían escuchado por lo bajo, intentando disimular. Llegados a ese punto, ya casi todo el mundo lloraba con un pañuelo en la mano. Todo el mundo era feliz al saber qué, después de tan difícil viaje, Marco había sido capaz de encontrar a su madre. Sollocé sin poder evitarlo. Ese era un final imposible para mí. ¿Por qué, después de tantos años, me costaba reconocer la realidad? ¿No había edificado lo suficientemente alto el muro que me protegía?

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Ladybug de pronto.

Desvié la mirada al darme cuenta de que lloraba.

―Sí, no te preocupes ―contesté en voz baja, temiendo que se escapara algún gemido adolorido de mis labios.

Jadeé cuando mi Lady tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarla. Mis lágrimas impregnaron sus guantes. Me observó con tal atención en sus ojos azules que me olvidé de respirar. Era incapaz de saber en qué estaba pensando, pero tenía que estar realmente ensimismada, porque ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su fleco, lacio y brillante, se deslizó por su frente. Sin previo aviso, se separó de mí y se irguió. Estaba totalmente desconcertado por su actitud.

―Lucky Charm! ―gritó, alzando su yoyó al aire.

Su magia se convirtió en luz y de ella nació un pañuelo rojo de lunares negros. Lo atrapó entre sus manos y me lo tendió. Lo tomé inconscientemente, perplejo por lo que acababa de ver.

― ¿Has usado tu magia para conseguir un pañuelo? ―interrogué, incrédulo.

―Necesitabas uno ―explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa.

Alcé una ceja, un poco molesto. ¿Tan mal me veía llorando que tenía que hacer algo como eso?

―Lo siento mi lady, supongo que ha sido todo un espectáculo ―me disculpé, limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas y desviando la mirada de ella.

Ladybug se acuclilló a mi lado, poniéndose a mi altura.

―Gracias.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso. Realmente, Ladybug estaba muy extraña esa noche. No paraba de dejarme boquiabierto, sin inmutarse siquiera. Reacio, la miré. Me miraba con expresión inocente, muy dulce. Una expresión que jamás le había visto, pero que se me hizo increíblemente familiar.

― ¿Qué?

―En estos casos, se dice gracias. Además, no entiendo por qué te disculpas. Te has conmovido. Tienes sentimientos, y tenerlos es algo humano ―razonó, viendo cómo la gente de la plaza terminaba de recoger y empezaba a marcharse a sus casas―. Me gusta que tengas corazón.

Con esas palabras, con esas simples palabras, la muralla que había construido en torno a mi corazón, se rompió. Y desapareció cualquier tentativa de construir una. Sin darme cuenta, aunque había luchado contra ello, estaba siguiendo el camino solitario de mi padre. Sí, sonreía y trataba al mundo como seres humanos, a diferencia de él que se comportaba como un robot sin corazón. Me había puesto una máscara que se interponía entre yo y el mundo, desconectando y aislando mi interior. No podía hacer eso. No podía apagarme de esa manera. Al menos yo tenía que vivir. Por ella. Por mí.

Agarré la mano de mi Lady antes de que su miraculous comenzara a pitar y la apreté amorosamente, agradecido. Unas retardadas y fugaces lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla, pero no intenté ocultarlas ni me libré de ellas. Le sonreí a Ladybug, por primera vez en paz en mucho tiempo.

―Gracias, mi Lady.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Unas aclaraciones antes que nada:

- **Chien** : Significa perro en francés.

\- **Fósforo** : Cerilla.

Una vez aclarado esto, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido. Sé que parece que me gusta torturar a Adrien xD. Mi pobre niño, siempre lo tengo reviviendo traumas. Sin embargo, con la infancia que ha tenido, me parece lógico que los enfrente. Me parece que para agradar a su padre siempre mantiene una máscara de perfección que es surrealista. No digo que muchas de sus características no formen parte de su personalidad, pero él las extrema en demasía por el peso de las responsabilidades. Por eso se comporta de una forma tan distinta y tan libre cuando se transforma en Chat Noir. Creo que ambas formas de ser son parte de su personalidad, pero por la montaña rusa en la que vive siempre las extrema.

 **sonrais777** , ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿También eres un soldado caído? Cada vez somos más. Mierda de cambio de estación xD. Me alegro de que mi fic te sirviera para animarte, de todas formas ^^.

 **kirara213** , Hayao Miyazaki dijo una vez que no debemos construir los villanos de un molde, simplemente para cumplir una función. Eso quiere decir que tienen que ser tan completos como los mismos héroes. Y eso es muy, muy difícil. Me alegro de que te gustara la portada y el capítulo anterior :3.

 **Petite Rveur** , créeme, tus reviews me siguen motivando tanto como el primero. ¡Me encantan! Respecto al capítulo anterior, me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado. Como puedes ver, me encanta provocar enredos entre esos dos. Creo que si estuviera trabajando en los guiones de la serie, los pobres sufrirían mucho por mi culpa xD.

 **Lala-kat** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Eres bienvenida a todas mis historias, y espero con mucha curiosidad tus comentarios ^^.

 **Dixipa39** , ¡oh, muchas gracias! Por mí mejor, doble felicidad xD. Me hace muy feliz saber que la historia te ha llegado tanto.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Guest, Forever MK NH, Guest, Sele-02, Hati-chan** y **DragoViking**. Sabéis cómo motivarme a seguir escribiendo ^^.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	21. Touch the sky

_Touch the Sky_ \- BRAVE - Cover by **Evynne Hollens.**

 **TOUCH THE SKY**

* * *

 _Por la esperanza del mañana sacrificamos el hoy, sin embargo la felicidad siempre está en el ahora._

 **Jiddu Krishnamurti**

* * *

Hay momentos en los que lo más importante es permitirse volar y tocar el cielo, olvidarse completamente de las obligaciones impuestas y permitirse ser uno mismo.

Para mí, era imposible no sentirme así cada noche, cuando recorría las calles de París como un gato callejero. No pertenecía ni le debía cuentas a nadie; solo a mí mismo.

No importaba en qué circunstancias estuviera como Adrien Agreste, porque como Chat Noir era libre. Era curioso como ambos podíamos estar bajo el mismo cielo, pero vivíamos nuestra existencia bajo él de una forma completamente diferente.

Sabía que la gente me escucharía, pero eso no me detuvo a emitir un grito de júbilo cuando me lancé en picado desde uno de los rascacielos del distrito de Finanzas y Negocios de París, _La Défense_. Era una locura lanzarse desde semejante altura, pero eso era lo que lo hacía tan vigorizante, tan vivo. Estaba tan alejado de la fría e inhumana seguridad de mi habitación que suponía un verdadero alivio.

El aire golpeaba mi cara con tal fuerza que dolía. Mantenía los ojos abiertos por inercia, más que por deseo propio. Sin embargo, todo era una visión borrosa a mi alrededor. Lo único que se veía con claridad era el suelo. Cuando estaba a varias plantas de distancia de lo que parecía una muerte inminente, utilicé mi arma para que se anclara a la terraza de un edificio vecino de diez plantas y me llevara hasta él. Se había encajado contra la malla metálica de seguridad que rodeaba el techo, así que salté sobre la barra antes de que se encogiera del todo y aterricé encima de la malla.

Sin aliento, brinqué al suelo de gravilla de la terraza y me tiré boca arriba, mirando el cielo. Me faltaba el aire, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, no cambiaría esa sensación llena de adrenalina por nada del mundo. Por sentimientos así era que, probablemente, consentía tanto a Plagg. Se suponía que solo debíamos transformarnos en situaciones de emergencia, pero él hacía la vista gorda y se esforzaba para que yo tuviera esos minutos de libertad.

Mirando el cielo plagado de estrellas, con una preciosa luna sonriente en medio, no pude evitar pensar en ella; en mi Lady. Su cabello brillaba exactamente igual que el cielo nocturno de aquella noche estrellada. La rodeaba el mismo ambiente: tan enigmático, tan secreto, tan atrayente. Su compañía en una noche de correrías como esa habría sido perfecta, la guinda del pastel. Sin embargo, sabía que era imposible. Más que nada porque me habría echado una bronca de mil demonios si descubriera que estaba utilizando mis poderes para mi propio placer y no para ayudar a la sociedad. Sonreí, recordando con humor como ponía los ojos en blanco para luego fruncir el ceño por esas cosas.

De repente, una figura grácil cruzó el cielo nocturno, posándose grácilmente sobre la Luna. Pestañeé, sorprendido. La busqué con la mirada, pero la sombra ya había desaparecido. Me erguí por instinto, buscando alguna señal de que no había sido una ilusión, porque ese cuerpo me era demasiado familiar. Sin embargo, no encontré nada.

Me recosté de nuevo, bufando molesto. Mis ansias habían sido tan fuertes que ya estaba soñando despierto. Ser consciente de eso me desinfló, eliminando cualquier rastro de adrenalina en mí. Sin embargo, el deseo seguía latiendo en mi interior, tan fuerte como había sido antes la adrenalina. Ansiaba verla, aunque fuera un solo segundo. Sabía lo que me sucedería cuando cruzara miradas con ella. Un rayo me partiría en dos solo con eso, deteniendo durante un segundo mi corazón y arrebatándome el aliento. Tener esos sentimientos por ella, que habían nacido más por el deseo de Cupido que por los míos propios, sin elección ninguna, ¿sería el primer indicio? ¿Sería amor?

* * *

 _Una de las ventajas de no ser feliz es que se puede desear la felicidad._

 **Miguel de Unamuno**

* * *

 _Una frase para empezar y otra para terminar. Las dos me gustaron tanto que no pude contenerme, las puse ambas xD. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Romance tiene poco, pero me gusta jugar con el deseo irrefrenable de Adrien de ser libre, porque me parece un precioso gatito encerrado en una jaula de oro._

 _No sé si me seguís en Twitter, pero la verdad es que estos días he estado de viaje y no ha podido publicar nada. Este es un relato breve, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias... Os invito a seguirme en Twitter para que podáis enteraros de cuando surjan esta clase de cosas._

 **mutemuia** , precioso review. Madurar es algo difícil y bastante molesto, un camino peculiar que cada persona toma de una forma u otra.

 **sonrais777** , a los pobres protas los hago sufrir más que el propio guionista. Que se aguanten, eso les pasa por espesos muajajajajajajajaja.

 **Deby23** , no disfruto con tu sufrimiento, pero si me pone muy feliz saber que mis relatos te llegan tan hondo ^^.

 **DragoViking** , pues si la ves, prepara los pañuelos porque hay llantina asegurada. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el LadyNoir. Mi pareja favorita es MariChat —no se ha notado, ¿verdad? xD—, pero el resto de las opciones también tienen su encanto.

 **kirara213** , es una ternurita de personaje. La adoro, aunque a veces me dan ganas de darle un coscorrón por ser tan espesa con Chat y Adrien xD.

 **Sele-02** , yo lo escribo así porque estoy habituada a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sé que no todo el mundo lo hace, así que no está demás aclararlo. La "facilidad" con la que Lady reconfortó a Chat está relacionada a la estrecha relación que mantienen y sus sentimientos mutuos, pese a que no conocen sus verdaderas identidades.

 **misaki uzumaki** , ¡gracias por tu review!

 **Lala-kat** , ¡ay, muchas gracias! La verdad es que el pasado de Adrien es bastante problemático. Quizás por el ambiente seco y frío en el que vive, siente una atracción tan fuerte hacia Lady, que ha llevado una vida totalmente diferente. Típico de los magical girls, en realidad XD.

 **Petite Rveur** , ¡oh! Sabes muy bien cómo sacarme los colores, ¿eh? Me alegra saber que estos pequeños relatos son capaces de hacerte vivir tantas emociones en pocas palabras. La verdad es que no me replanteé que Chat llorara mucho en esa escena. Principalmente porque estaba melancólico, pero no había sucedido nada reciente en su vida tan impactante como para dejarse dominar por la pena. Fueron lágrimas derivadas de la nostalgia, principalmente.

¿Te gusta mi estilo en primera persona! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Saber eso me llena de orgullo, realmente. Después de todo, en la primera persona estás dentro de la mente del personaje y eso puede llegar a suponer todo un reto.

Este capítulo tampoco sigue el son de los anteriores. Me pregunto qué te parecerá.

 _Bueno, pues esto es todo. Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Por cierto, ¿creéis que lo que vio Chat fue un sueño, una ilusión o realidad?_


	22. Un gato y una mariquita

**_El romance imposible entre un gato y una mariquita_**

Te veo, pero tú no me ves. Te sigo, pero tú me rehuyes.

Vuelas alto en el cielo, más alto de lo que dan mis saltos. No te alcanzo.

Siempre te tengo ahí, justo a mi lado, tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

Te veo, pero tú no me ves. Te sigo, pero tú me rehuyes.

Mis pasos resuenan como mis latidos, mientras tú te mantienes etérea en la estrellada noche.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, lucho por captar el interés de tu mirada. Busco que tus ojos anhelen los míos. Pero me ignoras, cual adulta a un niño encaprichado.

Te veo, pero tú no me ves. Te sigo, pero tú me rehuyes.

No sé cuánto tiempo durará está carrera, que parece sin sentido y sin fin. Sólo me guío por mi corazón enamorado de una mariquita llena de vida. Tan obcecado en sus sentimientos que se resiste a admitir los muros que nos separan. Porque en eso se resume todo. En el amor imposible entre un gato y una mariquita.

* * *

Un capítulo cortito, lo sé, pero así salió. ¿Soy la única que cree que torturo a Chat? En realidad, lo hago desde el cariño, porque empatizo con él. Me he visto en la tesitura del amor no correspondido más de una vez y entiendo lo que siente.

Realmente, este capítulo surgió como un experimento un tanto extraño y un poco rápido, guiada por la emoción del momento. Debido a un problema relacionado con la escacez de tiempo, hoy no puedo responder a los reviews. Intentaré hacerlo por privado, pero, si no, los responderé en el próximo capítulo. Sé que algunos dirán que podría esperar a otro día para publicar el capítulo y así responder a los reviews, pero entonces perdería el factor de la instantaneidad. De igual forma, muchas gracias a **DragoViking, kirara213, tsubasa23, zephyr870, Deby23, kikitapatia, Nanamiii** y **Darkmaster006** por escribirme. Me animáis a continuar día a día con esta aventura.

Para los forofos de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ , os informo que he actualizado, ¡por fin!, **_La Decisión de Astrid_**. Es un nuevo fic que me tiene muy emocionada, así que os invito a pasaros e echarle una ojeada.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	23. Mi Lady

**Mi Lady**

Algo en mi pecho se rompe mientras la veo avanzar resueltamente a través de las sombras siniestras de las calles de París. Se aleja velozmente y deseo perseguirla, conseguir que me mire con sus preciosos ojos celestes; que me mire de verdad.

Sin embargo, sé que aunque la persiga y la atraiga hacia mí, no bastará. Aunque físicamente estemos cerca, nuestras alamas están lejos. Ser consciente de ello, al momento en que su figura se desintegra en la oscuridad de la noche, es lo que acuchilla completamente mi pecho.

* * *

Otro relato corto, lo sé xD. Surgió mientras recreaba mi cuenta de Tumblr, donde, por cierto, este microrrelato está publicado. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado.

 **Nanamiii** , sí, generalmente primero se lanza uno debido a que el otro está en peligro, precisamente jugué con eso. Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^. Por cierto, si te atreves con la película (aunque antes te recomiendo el anime), consiguete una buena caja de pañuelos. Consejos de cinéfila experimentada xD.

 **Miu0** , ¡bienvenida seas! Si te gustan las romanticursiladas que escribo, estaré encantada de contarte mis locas ideas.

 **Petite Rveur** , tus reviews son auténticos regalos, de verdad. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado. Con este último, pensarás que estoy torturando al pobre Chat. No sé por qué, pero es lo que me nace últimamente. Quizás porque estoy estresada y de mal humor xD.

 **kirara213** , por experiencia propia puedo decir que sí, lo soy. Y eso que siempre he sabido mantener las distancias cuando me percataba de que la cosa no tenía futuro... én fin, nuestro pequeño minino ha caído de lleno en la trampa del primer amor y ahora le toca sufrir. ¿Es cosa mía o he sonado a villana cutre? xD.

 **Dixipa39** , al final, a eso se resume todo. Ladybug toma cada una de las acciones de Chat como una broma, y él se da cuenta de eso. Pero desea tanto ser libre, que se ve incapaz de actuar de otra forma.

 **DragoViking** , puedes decirlo claramente: lo torturas vilmente, ¡cruel tirana!. Jajajajajajaja, lo sé, lo sé, soy más ruin que una piraña.

 **sonrais777** , ese es un gran halago 7u7.

 **Darkmaster006** , son un par un tanto lento, ¿qué les vamos a hacer? Me alegro de que te hayan gustado esos pequeños relatos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Deby23** , **Forever MK NH** y **Another Crazy Writer**!

Al final, fueron más largas las respuestas a los comentarios que el propio relato xD.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	24. Cascabel

**CASCABEL**

Escucho un timbre tambaleante, sutil, resonando en el aire como las gotas de lluvia en el agua. El sonido se extiende, activando mimemoria, recordándome una música familiar. Un cascabel.

Busco con mi mirada a mi alrededor, esperando encontrarme con una sonrisa presumida, un par de insistentes ojos verdes y una revuelta melena rubia. Sin embargo, me recibe la calle vacía en respuesta. Me deja perpleja, porque al cerrar los ojos, en la oscuridad tras mis párpados, una figura acompaña el sonido campanilleante del cascabel.

Sujeto con fuerza mi libro de bocetos contra mi pecho, moviendo rápidamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando que el aire frío me despejara las ideas.

Me encamino a casa, anhelando la reconfortante compañía de Tikki y la comodidad de mi escritorio. No obstante, no puedo evitar la sensación acalambrante que se instala en mi corazón. La extraña decepción y desazón provocadas por un encuentro que no había sucedido.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Otro capítulo cortito, lo sé, ¡pero no tengo tiempo de hacer un relato extenso! Las clases y mis otros fics me dejan totalmente agotada xD.

 **sonrais777** , sé que añoras los relatos más largos, yo también lo hago. Intentaré sorprender con algún relato más extenso próximamente 7u7.

 **DragoViking** , yo soy mala, pero tú también xD.

 **Kirara213** , creo que mi sentido del humor slytherin a veces me juega malas pasadas acaba en relatos como los anteriores xD. He intentado portarme bien con éste, que conste.

 **Deby23** , siento curiosidad acerca de qué te dará por pensar xD.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	25. Reflejo

_The Way to go to You - Queen In Hyun's Man OST_

 **REFLEJO**

Me senté en la blanda moqueta, desganada y sin fuerzas. Después de haber luchado contra aquel akuma, había quedado totalmente agotada. Me acosté en el suelo, bocarriba, estirándome en toda mi extensión en forma de equis, sin importarme nada. El sudor bañaba mi frente, pero no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en regularizar mi respiración para pensar en nada más.

Inconscientemente, cerré los ojos. Ni siquiera los abrí cuando sentí una presencia junto a mí, recostándose a mi lado. No me había falta abrirlos para saberlo. El aroma a viento salvaje y sudor fresco era lo suficientemente identificativo como para reconocerlo sin necesitar mayor señal; aunque mi subconsciente era incapaz de pasar por alto todos esos pequeños detalles que lo definían. Como el sonido entrecortado de su risa, detenido por sus fuertes bocanadas de aire. O la forma en que se me erizaba la piel de mi brazo al sentir su proximidad. Eran señales extrañas que se habían ido repitiendo, con cada vez más fuerza, en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. Había intentado omitirlas con todas mis fuerzas, pero había llegado a un punto en que eran demasiado fuertes. Era completamente imposible desentenderme y hacer caso omiso a esos pensamientos. Era demasiado consciente de Chat Noir como para siquiera intentarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a reírme yo también, tontamente y sin preocupaciones. Era una sensación relajante.

Un movimiento a mi lado me hizo abrir los ojos. Chat se mantenía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas laxas y los brazos soportando su peso. Miraba al frente con una sonrisa divertida. Me enderecé y seguí su mirada, casi sin ser consciente de mis actos. Me recibió mi propia mirada cansada y eufórica, aunque un poco difusa, con la ciudad de París de fondo. Especialmente destacaba la torre Eiffel, que brillaba en esa noche clara con un resplandor espectacular. Una de las pocas virtudes que tenía pelear en un rascacielos eran las vistas.

―Traemos unas caras de susto ―comentó de pronto, peinándose el fleco hacia atrás en un ademán agotado y chulesco.

― ¿Traemos? ―inquirí con sorna―. ¿Qué pasa, gatito dormilón? ¿Te ha agotado esta batallita?

―Lo dice la que se tiró al suelo nada más purificar a ese akuma ―refunfuño, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Yo solo me limité a recuperar el aliento, nada más ―contesté, imitando su encogimiento de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

―Sí, ya... ―musitó, sin creerme ni un poco.

Dobló las rodillas y se levantó, sin necesidad de hacer fuerza con las manos, totalmente resuelto. Se paró frente a mí, justo delante del ascensor de cristal que estaba ubicado en el exterior del edificio. No pude evitar preguntarme si en su forma civil estaría habituado a ejercitarse y a moverse de esa manera. No es que yo fuera una tortuga dada la vuelta, incapaz de ponerme en pie por mí misma, pero tenía que reconocer que no era tan hábil físicamente siendo Marinette como en mi forma de heroína.

Chat estiró su mano hacia mí, tan tranquilo y tan resuelto, con esa sonrisa ladina característica suya. Meneé la cabeza rápidamente, obligándome a eliminar esos pensamientos sin sentido, y acepté su mano. Chat tiró de mí con más fuerza de la necesaria, precipitándome hacia su pecho. Intenté alejarme al momento de estar de pie, pero él aprovechó la situación y rodeó con su mano libre mi cintura. Manteniéndonos tan próximos que nuestros alientos se rozaban.

La distancia era tan íntima, tan escasa, en medio de aquel silencio y oscuridad, que no pude evitar sentir como mis mejillas se coloreaban ardientemente. Ser hiper consciente de su presencia junto a mí y que su toque en mi piel quemara, no era de ninguna ayuda. Era incapaz de entender qué me ocurría porque, hasta hacía poco tiempo, Chat solo había sido un compañero de aventuras para mí. ¿Alguien podía explicarme por qué demonios mi corazón se había revolucionado de esta manera, de improviso?

―Mi lady ―susurró, con voz muy suave, como el ronroneo de un gato. El sonido hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío. Todo el cuerpo me latía como si fuera una extensión de mi corazón alterado.

Mi rostro se había mantenido escondido en su cuello. Alcé la vista y cruzamos miradas. Pude ver como las expresiones surcaban su rostro. La diversión, la sorpresa, el asombro. Sin perder su esencia pícara y sagaz de gato travieso. Me puse de morros, irritada. No iba a tolerar que Chat se pusiera chulo conmigo, engolosinado por la extraña respuesta que estaba obteniendo de mí. Aún mantenía nuestras manos juntas, así que me libré de su agarre y rodeé sus mejillas. Lo atraje hacia mí y, con la satisfacción que me otorgó escucharle soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, besé sus labios.

Fue una caricia suave, más porque él estaba petrificado del susto que por otra cosa. Cuando al fin se dio cuando de lo que estaba ocurriendo y sus manos cobraron vida, acercándose a mi cabello, nuestros miraculous comenzaron a pitar al unísono. Como una señal molesta. Chat parecía tan extasiado por la eléctrica y dulce sensación que hizo caso omiso de ello, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo. Pulsé el botón del ascensor a sus espaldas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo empuje dentro con todas mis fuerzas, de manera que chocó contra la pared de cristal.

Chat estaba demasiado desconcertado por todo como para poder reaccionar. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una expresión boba que me habría encantado fotografiar.

―M-mi lady... ―susurró con voz entrecortada.

Yo aproveché su momento de confusión para pulsar el botón de primera planta y el de cerrar las puertas. Me alejé del ascensor antes de que él pudiera hacer nada.

―Buenas noches, gatito ―me despedí con una sonrisa, moviendo afanosamente la mano.

Chat se recompuso, como si le hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua congelada. Se alongó a las puertas de cristal, apoyándose en ellas. No podía oír lo que decía, pero por su expresión molesta, podía hacerme una idea. Su traje comenzó a desaparecer ante mis ojos. Con el corazón en un puño, me di la vuelta, sabiendo que era algo que no debía ver.

Cuando el ruido de la máquina me dio a entender que el ascensor había bajado de planta, me desplomé de rodillas en el suelo. A la vez, mi traje desapareció en una brillante magia rojiza.

Me sentía como una bruja horrible, manipuladora y con el corazón roto, y no sabía por qué.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Un shot nuevo, un poquito más largos que los anteriores. Esta vez tenía un poco más de tiempo libre xD. En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que no suelo publicar historias ladynoir, pero la idea se me ocurrió y no me pude resistir.

 **sonrais777** , ella no lo quiere admitir, pero el fandom conoce su debilidad escondida 7u7...

 **Forever MK NH** , el amor entre esos dos a veces me pone triste y nostálgica. Así acaban saliendo los relatos que salen xD.

 **Deby23** , es verdad que no es un testamento, pero un poquito más de cuerpo tiene este relato, ¿eh? xD.

 **DragoViking** , Marinette es obstinada y cabezota. Por eso, como ya una vez se le metió en la cabeza que era imposible que se enamorara de alguien como Chat, ahora se niega tontamente a creerlo. Y claro, así Thomas nos regalará temporadas llenas de obstinación y sufrimiento xD.

 **kirara213** , lo tengo un poco torturado, ¿eh? xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, tocó ladynoir esta vez.

 **kawaii25** , jajajajajajaja, ¡no te preocupes! Esos despistes los tenemos todos.

Bueno, me despido con un beso y un bizcocho. ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Papa Paname

_Papa Paname - Vanessa Paradis - Un Monstruo en París_

 **Papa Paname**

Comencé a tararear la canción de Vanessa Paradis que resonaba suavemente en mis auriculares mientras dibujaba en mi libreta de bocetos. Empecé a mecerme al ritmo de la música casi sin darme cuenta.

Las siluetas, los sombreados y los detalles del traje que estaba diseñando estaban surgiendo casi por instinto. Al igual que la figura que lo llevaba comenzó a tener un rostro conocido bajo el carbón de mi portaminas y solo fui consciente de ello cuando una mirada traviesa me analizaba con diversión desde el papel.

Era un traje elegante. La camisa blanca, la corbata verde esmeralda, y la chaqueta de cuello Mao gris, con los pantalones a juego. El verde vibrante iba a juego con sus ojos gatunos, cubiertos por el antifaz de cuero.

Era extraño ver a Chat Noir con un traje diferente al que implicaba la transformación. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo veía, más me gustaba el resultado. El traje informal iba a juego con su cabello naturalmente revuelto de niño travieso.

Me quedé mirando, como una idiota, esos ojos verdes. Casi podría jurar que no parpadeé hasta que sentí un repentino golpeteo en mi hombro. Sobresaltada, me giré, encontrándome con otro par de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, aunque estos también me observaban con curiosidad, tenían un matiz muy dulce. Me quité los auriculares de un tirón.

—A-Adrien —tartamudeé, sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, recordando que estábamos en un pequeño parque vecinal, perdido de los ojos curiosos.

—Perdona por asustarte —se disculpó, y por su sonrisa pude entender que estaba conteniendo la risa—. Llevo un rato llamándote, pero no me escuchabas. ¿Puedo? —cuestionó, señalando significativamente el banco en el que estaba sentada.

Al momento, me roté, dándole espacio suficiente para sentarse con comodidad.

—Estamos con una sesión de fotos cerca de aquí —explicó, acomodándose en el asiento—. Te vi aquí sentada y pensé en aprovechar el descanso para saludarte.

Asentí, demasiado alterada para hablar con normalidad. De verdad detestaba esa parte de mí. ¿Por qué, con todo lo que quería decir y hablar con él, las palabras no salían de mis labios?

— ¿En qué estás trabajando? —preguntó con curiosidad, mirando mi boceto.

—No-o es na-ada del otro mundo —logré articular, con los nervios a flor de piel al tener su mirada analizando mi trabajo.

Se mantuvo durante un minuto entero en silencio, sin apartar la vista de mi cuaderno. Según pasaban los segundos, más avergonzada me sentía. Estaba preparada para un comentario negativo, pero no para ese mutismo extraño. La seriedad de su mirada fue lo que más me incomodó. De repente, una sonrisa pícara, una que jamás le había visto, inundó sus labios.

Su teléfono móvil emitió un pitido. Al momento, lo miró, echándole una rápida revisión, antes de volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Cuando me dirigió nuevamente la mirada, su rostro había recuperado su habitual sonrisa amable.

—Debo irme, el descanso ha terminado —informó, levantándose del asiento—. Deberías confiar más en tu talento. Al igual que en el caso del sombrero, tus creaciones son geniales. Siempre me dan ganas de llevarlas puestas.

Con una sonrisa y un gesto sutil de mano, se despidió de mí. Su halago me dejó extraordinariamente azorada, pero feliz.

—Espero poder llevar ese traje algún día —comentó antes de irse definitivamente. Me regaló una sonrisa llena de secretos que no pude comprender.

Según vi su figura desaparecer por las calles cercanas al parque, no pude evitar la sensación de que Adrien se estaba divirtiendo con un chiste privado. Un chiste que no había logrado entender y que era a mi costa. La mirada ladina del Chat Noir de mi dibujo pareció darme la razón, porque parecía reírse abiertamente de mí.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que este relato os haya gustado. Un momento perdido entre estos dos. Sin mucha acción, ni siquera romántica. Pero la suma de casualidades me encanta xD.

 **sonrais777** , los miraculous son así de especiales. Tienen un sensor romántico incorporado para incordiar siempre 7u7.

 **DragoViking** , me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^. En éste no fui tan..., mala persona xD.

 **Milanh** , no sé si haré una continuación. Me lo replantearé 7u7.

 **kirara213** , puedes decirlo, aunque no los meta en peleas que los deje medio muertos, soy muy cruel xD.

 **Deby23** , lo bueno que tienen las colecciones de relatos es que permiten jugar con diferentes tipos de historias.

 **Forever** **MK NH,** me alegro ^^.

 **Petite Rveur** , muajuajajajajajajaja, ¡soy la grinch del mundo ML! Me gusta poner a este par en encrucijadas, ¡qué se le va a hacer! Y me alegro de que te gusten mis ladynoirs, ya que, como bien dices, no suele ser el ship del que más escribo.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y contar con vuestras opiniones.

Con ésto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	27. Sweet Snowflake

**Sweet Snowflake**

Supongo que es imposible que todo salga bien. Aún con esa reflexión en mi mente, detesto esta sensación. Hace que me arda la piel de puro coraje al saber que, incluso después de poner todo mi esfuerzo en que algo funcione, la realidad choca indudablemente contra mí de forma brutal.

Me duele la forma en que la frustración me corroe mientras observo cómo mi padre me da la espalda y desaparece por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás ni una simple vez; me escuece la mirada compasiva de Nathalie clavada en mi nuca; y me agota darme cuenta de que ya debería estar acostumbrado a que, entre mi padre y yo, las cosas terminen así. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, jamás recibiré de él más que una pétrea mirada de análisis. Buscar cariño de una persona así es una cruzada imposible, sin importar las estrategias que arme ni el esfuerzo que ponga en cada una de mis batallas.

Siendo ya un adolescente, no un niño de mamá, debería habérseme hecho ya clara esa idea. Debería de dejar de esperar atención de una persona que nunca me la va a dar. Tendría que dejar de permitir que mi corazón se encoja al ver cómo mi padre me trata más como un empleado que como a su hijo.

Salgo de mi casa, olvidándome por completo de Nathalie y de su mirada preocupada. No me dice nada, pero puedo sentir como sus ojos me siguen. Casi puedo escuchar como su mente vacila, preguntándose a cuál de los dos Agreste debe seguir. Para facilitar su decisión, acelero mis pasos, alejándome de ella. La obligación hace mella en ella, una característica que parece que esa casa saca a relucir en sus habitantes de sobremanera, y se va tras mi padre.

Salgo al frío de la calle, sorprendiéndome de la humedad del aire. Observo el cielo y descubro que los primeros copos de nieve están cayendo. Suspiro, al pensar en tener una blanca Navidad. Miro a mi espalda, observando la forma en que la nieve comienza a acumularse en el tejado de la mansión. Siempre me ha gustado la nieve, principalmente en estas fiestas, pero en esta ocasión solo consigue entristecerme aún más. No es que siga esperando seguir el ejemplo de las películas navideñas y ponerme a armar muñecos de nieve y batallas de bolas de nieve, pero sí me gustaría compartir algo más…

Me encuentro con un enorme charco helado en el medio de la calle. Me invade el deseo de saltar sobre él, sin importarme remotamente lo cara que sea la ropa que estoy llevando, pero me detengo al escuchar la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza: « ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir preocupándote por estas tonterías? ¿Navidad? Eso es solo una tontería para entretener a las masas. Nosotros estamos demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo en semejante estupidez.» Sí, esas habían sido sus palabras ante la simple e inocente pregunta de si celebrarían las fiestas este año. En respuesta, su padre lo había llamado niño y le había organizado todo un programa de modelaje y sesiones de fotos durante las vacaciones. Estaría solo este año. Ni siquiera Nathalie podría acompañarme.

— ¿Adrien? —pregunta Plagg con una timidez extraña en él, saliendo del bolsillo interior de mi abrigo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de mi padre sigue resonando como un extraño eco en mi cabeza, lo que consigue que tuerza aún más el gesto y que Plagg me mire aún más preocupado.

Con el ardor en el pecho aún latente, me desprendo totalmente de las limitaciones y me lanzo. La quietud del agua desaparece y salpico todo a mí alrededor. Plagg me observa con los ojos como platos. Le sonrío ladinamente, entretenido por mi acto de rebeldía infantil.

— ¿Vamos de paseo? —le invito con ademán juguetón.

No sé quién está más sorprendido con mi actitud, si Plagg o yo. Solo dejo que mi lado travieso salga a la luz cuando soy Chat Noir. Ante una situación así, si continúo como Adrien, generalmente me sumerjo en mi soledad y en mi melancolía hasta que soy capaz de recomponerme. Pero estoy cansado. No quiero permanecer en esa casa, ni quiero aislarme.

No sé qué es lo que comprende Plagg de mi actitud, pero empieza a reírse y vuela rápidamente a mi lado.

— ¡Vamos al Campo de Marte! —exclama Plagg, repentinamente entusiasmado.

—Claro, pero, ¿por qué esas ganas de pronto? Hemos ido varias veces —contesto, sacudiéndome el agua de los zapatos y comenzando a andar a paso ligero.

Por la forma en que sus ojos verdes y afilados brillan, casi podía oler el queso en el ambiente.

— ¡Sí, en las misiones! ¡No hemos tenido tiempo de probar el nuevo puesto de poutine que han puesto! Siempre ponen un increíble y delicioso extra de queso. Solo de recordar el delicioso perfume a queso cheddar derretido…—susurra, prácticamente babeando y tapándose los ojos con sus patas— ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR!

* * *

La nieve ha comenzado a amontonarse bajo mis pies, cubriendo las aceras con el ligero polvillo blanco. Me pica la nariz de todos los copos que han ido a acumularse ahí y que he tenido que soplar para hacer desaparecer. En el proceso, toda mi visión se llena del vaho blanco de mi aliento.

Plagg se ha refugiado nuevamente en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. No solo porque cada vez hay más gente a nuestro alrededor, sino porque el frío está comenzando a hacer mella en él. Aun así, siento cómo se remueve inquieto y susurra «Ya voy para allá, mi amada poutine» reiteradamente, como una canción. Su amor por el queso me arrebata más de una carcajada, logrando que la gente a mí alrededor me mire con extrañeza.

Al fin llegamos al parque, aunque tenemos que recorrer un buen trecho para llegar al centro.

— ¡Este año tendremos una hermosa y blanca navidad, Tikki!

Generalmente habría ignorado el grito, respetando la privacidad de cada uno, pero la voz se me hizo tan familiar que no pude evitar prestarle atención. Me giro, buscando a la chica con la mirada, encontrándome con Marinette sacando fotos al parque recién nevado. Iba a saludarla, pero me detengo al pensar que la tal Tikki con la que hablaba podía estar en contacto con ella a través del móvil.

Sin embargo, Marinette guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo y mira con ilusión la nieve. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Ella es tan pura e inocente. Pese la distancia, puedo ver la forma en que le brillan los ojos de pura emoción.

No sé muy bien cómo, pero termino observándola en silencio mientras ambos nos adentramos en el parque. Lo sé, suena un pelín acosador, pero es mera curiosidad. Ella es una chica increíble, pero muy tímida y no siempre puedo verla tan motivada.

Marinette empieza a soplar los copos de nieve que caen sobre ella. Es juguetona y me recuerda a mí apenas unos minutos antes. Cada vez que falla y la nieve vuelve a golpear su nariz, se ríe, lo que logra que yo también sonría.

Plagg sigue sumido en su canción de la poutine. Mientras no huela el queso y se mantenga calentito en mi bolsillo, ni se dará cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Eso me permite seguir el paseo tranquilamente.

Marinette se aburre de intentar esquivar los copos de nieve y empieza a atraparlos con la boca. Cuando se motiva mucho, incluso pega pequeños saltitos. Me siento tentando a sacar mi móvil y tomar una foto, pero me contengo. Me limito a disfrutar de la imagen. La risa acaba escapando de mis labios cuando ella está a punto de tropezar por atrapar un copo de nieve especialmente rebelde. Después de reponerse y recuperar el equilibrio, mira alarmada a su alrededor, buscando al mirón. Ver la manera en que sus ojos se amplían al descubrirme solo me da más ganas de reír, sin embargo, me contengo. Me acerco a ella.

Las mejillas de Marinette han enrojecido repentinamente, haciéndola parecer adorable. En este momento sería la modelo ideal para un anuncio navideño de perfume, tan cálida y dulce.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto, intentando ser amable y que mi voz no deje escapar la risa.

—Sí, sí… —contesta, nerviosamente, entrelazando sus dedos y fijando su mirada en ellos—. Yo… Eh… —comienza a decir, pero al parecer las palabras no le salen—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Adrien? Yo…, había oído que ibas a empezar a trabajar en la nueva campaña de Saranghae(1).

Hago una pequeña mueca involuntaria y me rasco distraídamente la nuca. No entiendo la razón, pero me avergüenza admitir la verdad frente a ella. Quizás porque siempre es tan diligente con todo lo que hace y se propone, siguiendo siempre sus sueños. Soy testigo de su esfuerzo y dedicación.

—Se podría decir que he hecho pellas —explico al fin, resistiéndome a mirarla a los ojos.

Se hace un silencio extraño entre nosotros. Al final, no me queda más remedio que observarla para saber qué ocurre para tan repentino mutismo. ¿Tan decepcionada está?

Marinette me sorprende. Me estudia con sus cristalinos ojos azules. Me observa con curiosidad, preocupación y, casi podría decir, comprensión. Su mirada me envuelve como una manta cálida y dejo de sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo. No sé qué es lo que Marinette está pensando en este momento, qué le hace mirarme así. No me lo dice y yo tampoco reúno el coraje necesario para preguntárselo.

— ¿Quieres jugar a un juego navideño? —pregunta, sonriéndome nerviosamente—. Realmente no es un juego navideño, sino más bien invernal, pero navideño queda más bonito —explica, hablando rápidamente, mirando alternativamente al suelo y a mí.

—Sí, claro —acepto, recuperando el habla—. ¿En qué consiste?

—Tenemos que competir por ver quién atrapa más copos de nieve.

La recuerdo saltando tras la nieve minutos antes y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa ladina invada mis labios. Me muerdo los labios, intentando contenerla, aunque fallo estrepitosamente.

Marinette, malinterpretando mi sonrisa, hunde vergonzosamente su mirada en sus botas. Son moradas y van a juego con su abrigo blanco. Le llega hasta la rodilla y un cinturón de tul morado anudado con un lazo adorna su cintura, pese a que sospecho que hay multitud de botones escondidos en el interior de las solapas manteniendo el abrigo hábilmente cerrado.

Quizás cree que me estaba riendo al recordar su caída de antes o simplemente por la idea. Sabiendo que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en alegrar mi cambiante y pésimo humor, no puedo permitir que se sienta mal por mi causa. Ya había brincado en un charco de agua helada solo por un impulso infantil, ¿qué tenía de malo jugar en Navidad? Solo la idea me motivó más.

— ¿A la cuenta de tres? —pregunto, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Marinette me mira y, lentamente, me devuelve la sonrisa.

—A la de tres.

* * *

Llegados a cierto punto del juego, ya había olvidado cuántos copos de nieve había logrado atrapar. ¿Eran cuarenta? ¿O quizás eran sesenta? Tampoco es que importara mucho. Le atribuía más valor a la diversión desenfadada de jugar con Marinette, riéndonos con más fuerza ante la mirada desconcertada de la gente al comprobar nuestro infantil juego.

Marinette comenzó a relajarse al lado mío de una forma que jamás había hecho. Entre nosotros surgió una complicidad extraña. Sentía que estábamos sumiéndonos en una conexión que ya existía, aunque jamás habíamos tenido la confianza ni la oportunidad de crearla.

Después de correr, saltar, resbalar y tropezar por el parque, la ropa de abrigo me sobra y siento que mi piel arde. Marinette también respira ajetreada, con el vaho blanco envolviéndola, y ríe entre jadeos. Me gusta la forma en que su cabello se ilumina bajo el encanto de la nieve y la manera en que sus ojos brillan.

Marinette se sube a un banco y pega un ligero brinco, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, capturando un copo. Se recarga en mí para poder bajar. La presión cálida de su cuerpo contra mi espalda me hace enrojecer, aunque no comprendo por qué. Siento que hemos intercambiado los roles. Generalmente yo soy el que intenta aproximarse, actuando cortés y desenfadado, mientras que Marinette es como un animalillo salvaje. Casi como una pequeña y linda ardilla. Se asusta ante la mínima proximidad extraña. Sin embargo, ahora es ella la que actúa sin pensar ni limitarse por nada, mientras que soy yo el que se sonroja por el mínimo contacto. Si tuviera que hablar en este momento, tartamudearía.

— ¡Te voy a ganar! —exclama Marinette, llamando mi atención.

Ella tampoco está siguiendo la cuenta ya, pero el reto es tan obvio que no me puedo quedar parado. Vuelvo al juego.

Veo un enorme copo de nieve, uno que parece tentarme mientras flota en el cielo. Salto para atraparlo, sin darme cuenta de que Marinette hace lo mismo. Chocamos en el aire y caemos al piso.

No sé si alguno de los dos ha logrado atraparlo o si el bendito copo de nieve se ha ido flotando con viento fresco, riéndose de nosotros. Estoy demasiado concentrado en los ojos azules que me miran con sorpresa y en los labios cálidos que acarician los míos. Jamás los había observado tan de cerca, pero en este momento descubro que hay multitud de betas plateadas por todo el iris y como éste se oscurece en el exterior.

La respiración de Marinette me hace cosquillas en la piel, el tacto de su boca hace que me ardan los labios y me hormiguee el vientre. El contacto de sus manos en mis hombros, nuestras piernas enredadas y su pecho contra el mío complican aún más las cosas. Estoy demasiado confuso por la cálida y placentera sensación como para entender lo que siento. El que mis manos estén apoyadas en el suelo, inmóviles y evitando que mi cabeza se estrelle contra los adoquines de piedra, tampoco ayuda.

Marinette se sobrepone y se aleja de mí. Me sorprende el frío que me invade cuando se separa de mí y se yergue.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Plagg en un susurro bajo, casi estrangulado—. Creí que iba a morir aplastado.

Me gustaría responderle a Plagg, a ver si él es capaz de explicarme qué demonios me ocurre y por qué tengo un repentino y extraño vacío ante la lejanía de Marinette. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo sin parecer un lunático o descubrir mi secreto. Ella me ayuda a levantarme sujetándome del codo. Tan rápido como estoy en pie, ella se aleja. Siento como la distancia que teníamos antes de ese pequeño juego vuelve y la idea me incomoda. Me gusta la Marinette relajada, creativa y atrevida; detesto que se muestre tan reservada en torno mío.

— ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? —pregunto, buscando su esquiva mirada.

Marinette me mira. Después de estudiar mi cara por unos segundos, asiente. En un impulso, más propio de Chat Noir que de Adrien, tomo su mano. Marinette se sonroja; abre y cierra la boca repetidas veces, sorprendida. Sin embargo, no rechaza el agarre. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y siento como el desconcertante vacío de mi pecho se desmigaja hasta desaparecer. Suspiro, encantado por la agradable sensación de plenitud, y empiezo a caminar. Marinette sigue mi ritmo.

—No te he preguntado, ¿qué venías a hacer al parque? —cuestiono, intentando que la desagradable tensión no vuelva a nosotros.

—Alya le recomendó a mi padre que probara el nuevo puesto de poutine del parque. Se encaprichó tanto que le contagió el entusiasmo a mi madre. Y aquí me ves, haciendo de recadera —Emite un exagerado suspiro que me hace reír.

—No te estarán esperando, ¿verdad?

—No, ellos siguen trabajando en la tienda —me tranquiliza. Inconscientemente, ella afianza el agarre de nuestras manos—. Tenía algo de tiempo y decidí pasear.

—Es toda una coincidencia la de hoy —comento, casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—En mi día libre yo también quería probar los tan rumoreados poutines —contesto, a modo de chiste privado. Marinette sigue mirándome con intriga y Plagg me pellizca bajo mi abrigo—. Dicen que en este puesto siempre ponen extra de queso.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¡Felices fiestas! Como podéis ver, os traigo un pequeño regalo navideño. Me siento un pelín cruel al poner en tan mala situación al padre de Adrien después de haber visto el especial, pero ya estaba hecho, así que... xD.

(1) Saranghae: Quiere decir "te quiero" en coreano.

 **sonrais777** , con lo chulesco que es como Chat, que no te extrañe xD.

 **kawaii25** , sí, pero lo adoramos como es xD.

 **kirara213** , entonces este pequeño relato te habrá encantado 7u7.

 **CriCril12** , ¡bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, querida amiga! Si tuviera mejores dotes con el dibujo, te haría un fanart de nuestro minino trajeado encantada, pero las artes plásticas no son lo mío.

 **Deby23** , ¡oish! ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Milanh** , aunque me siento un poco culpable por alejarte de las obligaciones, tiene su punto ser una tentación xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , sabía que me amabas, aunque me encanta leerlo xD. Puede que con este shot me hayas odiado un poquito más en realidad.

 **DragoViking** , el gatito enseña sus garras incluso sin el traje 7u7...

Hasta el próximo relato, me despido. Espero que paséis unas felices fiestas, que comáis mucho chocolate y shippeéis de lo lindo.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	28. Corre

**Corre**

Corro. Las plantas de los pies me escuecen, las ampollas rozan dolorosamente con la tela dura de los zapatos de tacón. No me importa. Continúo corriendo. La tela de la falda cruje con cada uno de mis pasos. Mis piernas se mueven tan rápido que casi no siento las capas de tul blanco contra mi piel y el estampado floral azul de la tela cretona se deforma ante mis ojos, convirtiendo la falda en un batiburrillo de colores pastel ante mi mirada alterada.

El tacón se rompe. Gruño y me desprendo de él de una patada. Su par no tarda en seguir su mismo camino al comprobar que no puedo ni caminar con la desigualdad de altura. El asfalto caliente me quema contra la piel de mis pies, pero no es nada en comparación con el fuego que recorre los músculos de mis piernas, fatigadas de correr sin parar. Correr en su busca. Me maldigo a mí misma por no estar acompañada de Tikki en un momento de necesidad como ese. En mi mente se reproduce, una y otra vez, la caída de Chat Noir contra el piso desde aquella torre. El impacto había levantado una profusa capa de polvo por lo que era muy probable que Chat Noir hubiera levantado el asfalto y arrastrado la tierra.

Fatigada, sin aliento, veo a Chat Noir semiinconsciente en el suelo. Como sospechaba, las piezas de asfalto se amontonan tras de él y su cuerpo ha dejado una seña en la tierra. Evildestroyer está frente a él, totalmente erguido e intimidante, alzando su gran martillo de una tonelada sobre Chat Noir, dispuesto a aplastarlo. Chat Noir pestañea continuamente, parece estar a punto de desmayarse de un momento a otro, pero se niega a cerrar definitivamente los ojos. Clava su mirada en Evildestroyer.

El pánico me asalta. Soy incapaz de comprender lo que está sucediendo ante mis ojos. Me niego a aceptarlo. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es que debo detenerlo. Debo salvar a Chat. Corro tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Recurriendo a toda mi fuerza, le arranco las botellas mágicas que lleva colgadas a la espalda. Lo he visto utilizarlas antes, así que rezo porque funcione. Las bato y, justo en el momento en que se gira Evildestroyer en mi dirección, colérico, logro destapar una de ellas. La botella que porta un líquido trasparente, que huele a goma quemada, burbujea al entrar en contacto con el aire exterior y sale precipitado contra él, bañándolo por completo. La otra parece estar cargada por un mousse espeso y gris, se me hace más difícil abrirla. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, logro destaparla y liberar el contenido a los pies del akuma. Una burbujeante masa empieza a crecer a sus pies y, en cuestión de segundos, crece en torno a él como el agua hirviendo. Me mira con terror y un odio tan profundo que quema y yo solo soy capaz de lanzarle ambas botellas a sus pies y retroceder, esperando que la vorágine no me atrape. La masa lo envuelve por completo y enseguida se endurece, con un desagradable crepitar al pasar tan rápidamente a estado sólido. La masa inflada tiene forma de nube y, bajo todo el peso del cemento, permanece oculto el akuma.

Mis piernas pierden toda su fuerza y me desplomo sobre el suelo, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Observo atónita la accidental escultura frente a mí, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Princesa —Escucho, en la lejanía, como me llama una voz quebrada.

Me giro y veo a Chat. Ha logrado erguirse, quedando sentando sobre el suelo, pero es obvio que le cuesta moverse. Se agarra el costado sangrante con expresión de dolor. Puedo ver como el traje no ha resistido el ataque y luce totalmente desgarrado sobre su hombro. La sangre corre por su ropa y la piel expuesta parece un espectáculo de _Saw_. Hace el intento de acercarse a mí, pero parece que el simple ejercicio de respirar y mantenerse despierto le supone un infierno.

— ¡Chat! —gimo, preocupada. La voz me tiembla demasiado como para que salga normal. Lo mismo le ocurre a mis piernas, a las que intento forzar a levantarme y andar, pero se niegan. Me veo obligada a andar medio a gatas hasta él. Me raspo las rodillas y la tela de la falta se desgarra, poco me importa.

Estoy tan cerca de él que puedo tocarle, pero me da miedo. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño, más del que ya sufre. Como reflejo de ésto, mis manos se mueven en el aire, frente a su cara, deseando tocarle pero incapaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, preocupada. Estoy tan asustada y nerviosa que le hago una pregunta estúpida. ¡Es obvio que no lo está! Pero me encuentro demasiado conmocionada por la realidad como para poder actuar con lógica. Siempre había heridas en las luchas contra los akuma, pero ver a Chat medio muerto me supera. Es una imagen que me espanta y trauma. Estoy totalmente segura de que se va a convertir en una de mis peores pesadillas.

Chat reúne fuerzas y coge una de mis manos, me sorprende, pero no digo nada. La aproxima a su rostro, a su mejilla menos magullada. Siento la calidez de Chat y me reconforta. Chat aprovecha mi momento de calma para tirar de mí y abrazarme.

—Lo que has hecho es una completa locura, una estupidez —me reprende en voz baja, más por el sobreesfuerzo que supone alzar la voz que porque no quiera gritar.

— ¿Preferías que dejara que te matara? —le recrimino, repentinamente molesta.

—No iba a ocurrir nada —me miente. Ambos somos conscientes de que lo hace y de que su mentira es muy obvia, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. No porque no queramos. Como respuesta a toda la situación, en lugar de llorar, prefiero pelear con Chat. Es un deseo extraño, pero me recorre por dentro con una fuerza arrolladora. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión nos sobresalta.

Nos giramos, sin romper el abrazo, Chat se fuerza a apretarme aún más contra él y todos sus músculos se tensan, en dirección al akuma. Sale humo de la base. La escultura de cemento no tarda en resquebrajarse y los pedazos humeantes salen humeantes. Ambos nos alarmamos al ver al akuma erguido, envuelto en la bruma del humo, pero nos relajamos al verle caer. Se desploma contra el suelo con la misma naturalidad que un muñeco. Cuando el aire se aligera y el humo desaparece, comprobamos que Evildestroyer está desmayado en el suelo y medio chamuscado. Sabía que la botella de líquido transparente se trataba de alguna clase de explosivo, pero no imaginé que activaría por sí mismo.

Ambos, Chat y yo, suspiramos, totalmente aliviados. Miro su hombro y me sorprendo al ver a la velocidad vertiginosa a la que sus heridas se están curando. Me yergo, sin romper el abrazo, enderezándome sobre mis rodillas hincadas. Chat, que está sentado con las piernas estiradas, me observa con atención. Observo con atención las heridas de su hombro, que parecen desaparecer por arte de magia, y no me atrevo a rozar la piel sonrosada hasta que estoy segura de que está totalmente curada. Me sorprendo de la rapidez con la que se ha curado y me pregunto si es un efecto secundario de la magia de los miraculous o se trata de un elemento único en Chat. Jamás me había herido tanto para saberlo.

Chat hace el amago de levantarse y yo lo ayudo en el proceso. Él luce mucho más despejado, pero no me fío. Nos apoyamos el uno en el otro, olvidándonos por un momento del akuma desmayado. Chat, aprovechando que ha recuperado parte de su fuerza, me vuelve a dar un abrazo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión me envuelve por completo, sin dejar ni un simple espacio entre los dos. Me veo obligada a apoyar la frente en su hombro mientras él hunde su rostro en mi pelo. No me permite mirarle.

—Gracias —susurra, con voz trémula, con una sencillez nada propia de Chat.

Un sentimiento suave y reconfortante me recorre por dentro, calentándome con dulzura y placidez. Sin darme cuenta, correspondo el abrazo. Mis manos pasean por su espalda, en una caricia que intenta ser reconfortante, mientras él acaricia mis hombros y mi pelo, logrando que mi piel arda con el contacto.

—De nada —musito contra la piel de su hombro, llenándome del aroma salvaje y cítrico de aquel arrogante y dulce gato negro.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Hacía un mes que no publicaba en esta historia, desde el especial de navidad en realidad. En fin, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que os haya gustado este relato ^^.

 **DragoViking** , ¡oish! Bien que te gusta sacarme los colores 7u7... Aunque entiendo un poco la frustración que originó Thomas xD.

 **Milanh** , espero que hayas disfrutado las fiestas ^^.

 **Forever MK NH** , si fanfiction permitiera compartir gif, tendría uno buenísimo para esta situación xD. En fin, me guardaré mi contestación friki para un futuro próximo.

 **kirara213** , ¡me alegro de que te gustara! La verdad es que una de las pocas cosas que aún disfruto de la navidad es de la inocencia que pueden tener las fiestas entre todo el batiburrillo mercantil que hay en medio. Y ellos, pese a todo, siguen siendo unos niños la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería reflejarlos como tal.

 **Akane Uzumaki-chan** , ¡muchas gracias! :3

 **CriCril12** , ¡me alegro muchísimo de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto! La verdad es que yo me quedé un poco en 33... No solo me esperaba algo con más gracia, sino que el tema de las canciones... Me pareció que, aunque la idea tenía su gracia, no terminaba de cuadrar. Las piezas musicales entraban muy de sopetón y quedaban raras. Al menos me eché unas risas, eso sí xD. En fin, lo bueno es que, por fin, Adrien recibió un regalo de Marinette sabiendo que era de ella xD. Respecto al tema Starco, la sorpresa llegará pronto 7u7...

 **KndVB** , ¿el navideño? Fue un especial por las fiestas... Que lo hayas disfrutado hasta querer una continuación es un gran halago ^^.

 **Petite Rveur** , jajajaja, tranquilidad, yo también me he tomado un mes de aislamiento y no he respondido a casi nadie xD. Lo que tienen las obligaciones. ¿Sabías que me vas a convertir en una arrogante? Siempre consigues que se me suban los colores con tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que pude equilibrar las cosas. Me gusta mucho lo romanticursi, pero sin pasarme. A lo mejor consigo que Thomas me contrate 7u7... xD.

 **Deby23** , ¡muchas gracias! Saber que el capítulo te emociono, incluso cuando las fiestas ya terminaron, me emociona X3.

En fin, con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

P.D.: Para los que seguís _Sin Aire_ , pronto tendremos novedades 7u7.


	29. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Mi princesa me tendió una pequeña cajita de cartón, envuelta en varios lazos azules, verdes y beiges. La observé sorprendido, sin entender. No tomé la caja, congelado en mi sitio como estaba en el alfeizar de su ventana.

Había acudido a ella porque mi lady me había dado un mensaje urgente. Marinette necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Aquella tarde se había vuelto el objetivo de un renovado EvilIllustrator y apenas habíamos podido librarnos de él. Tristemente, el akumatizado había huido antes de que mi lady hubiera podido purificarlo. Y ahora me comunicaba que Marinette volvía a estar en peligro y que ella no podía acudir. Como un rayo, fui en su busca. Pero en su casa no había mayor peligro que los dragones que aparecían en la pantalla de ordenador a sus espaldas.

Parpadeé, tontamente desconcertado, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Volví en mí cuando Marinette meneó la caja frente a mí. Sorprendiéndome con su talante valiente, no apartó la mirada de mí ni alteró su ritmo respiratorio. Sin embargo, pude comprender que estaba nerviosa al ver cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

–¿Y esto? –pregunté, tomando la caja con estupor, demasiado desconcertado para soltar siquiera una frase ingeniosa.

–Es un pequeño detalle, por salvarme la vida –respondió con voz suave. Al haberle quitado el regalo de las manos, las entrelazó tras su espalda.

–Solo cumplía mi deber —afirmé, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Mis padres me enseñaron que hay que dar las gracias por las buenas acciones —contestó, totalmente imperturbable a mi pícaro coqueteo.

Viendo lo tímida que era Marinette en clase, era toda una sorpresa verla responder de aquella forma, tan firme y decidida. Aunque estaba nerviosa, no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Era una imagen extrañamente familiar y reconfortante.

—¿Para esto me llamó Ladybug? —indagué, curioso, mientras desataba los lazos con cuidado. Tenía miedo de romperlos con mis garras.

–Como ella no pudo llegar a tiempo para ayudar en el rescate, estaba preocupada –comenzó a explicar, observando como abría el regalo–. Vino aquí para preguntarme cómo estaba y, en fin, le pedí el favor de que me ayudara a contactarte.

Solté una pequeña risita ante la trampa que ambas me habían tendido y de la que yo no me había dado cuenta. Las dos juntas eran temibles.

Quité la tapa superior de la caja, encontrándome con un nido de espumillón pajizo de color verde, en cuyo centro había una pieza de chocolate. Tenía forma de gato, hecho con chocolate negro y detalles en chocolate blanco. En especial las facciones y las orejas. Lo único que parecía estar hecho con una pintura especial era el cascabel que llevaba al cuello. Observé el regalo, repentinamente sin habla. Si Ladybug hubiera estado a mi lado, habría aplaudido a Marinette por semejante mérito.

–E-Esto... –comencé a decir, confuso.

–Aunque nací en Francia, gran parte de mis raíces se extienden por todo Oriente. Mi abuela procedía de Japón. Allí existe una tradición en la que, los días como hoy, se regala chocolate.

 _¿Los días como hoy?,_ me pregunté para mis adentros, tratando de recordar, _pero si hoy es..._

–San Valentín –terminé diciéndole, observándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mi reacción pareció avergonzar a Marinette, porque se sonrojo furiosamente y, por primera vez, desvió la mirada.

–No te confundas. Es verdad que en Japón se da chocolates a la persona amada, pero también a los amigos, a la familia... Incluso existe el chocolate de compromiso –explicó, nerviosa–. Éste es de agradecimiento.

Su justificación me sonó apurada y sentía que algo se me escapaba, pero estaba tan estupefacto y extrañamente contento que me decidí a dejar el tema correr.

–Muchas gracias, princesa –dije al fin, logrando que regresara sus grandes ojos azules a mí. Acercándome a ella y besando fugazmente su mejilla susurré: Feliz San Valentín.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!  
Os traigo un pequeño regalito de San Valentín. Es breve, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado 💚.

 **kirara213** , me gusta que la gente se de cuenta de por qué Marinette fue elegida para ser Ladybug. Lo que tiene dentro, su valor, espíritu y buen corazón son las cuestiones que la definen y la vuelven una verdadera heroína.

 **Jane Nightray** , ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Pues sí, muy similar, teniendo en cuenta como se encuentra la situación. En el fondo, creo que es una especie de "escena eliminada" de _Sin Aire_. Estaba rondando en mi mente, pero me vi totalmente incapaz de incluirla.

 **HimeVampireChan** , MariChat forever x3.

 **Petite Rveur** , bueno, era una escena llena de adrenalina, así que es normal. Me basé un poco en la sensación agobiante que me produjo ver el capítulo dedicado a el Faraón. Por primera vez en toda la serie, pensé que un akuma realmente les iba a hacer morder el polvo. Teniendo ese conflicto de estar entre la espada y la pared, surgió esta idea.

 **kawaii25** , jajajajaja, ¡muchas gracias!

 **Corazon de Mazapan** , ¡muchas gracias! Por ahora, mis esfuerzos están centrados en terminar _Sin Aire_. Ya veremos lo que haré en el futuro cuando toque xD.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	30. Hielo

**Hielo**

Intento comprender qué es lo que acaba de suceder. El porqué sus ojos se mantienen abiertos y carentes de brillo, de reacción, de emoción. De vida.  
Sus ojos azules, que siempre me habían fascinado por su determinación y su vivacidad, se muestran fríos y mustios.  
Sus labios se amoratan al tiempo que los míos sangran, inconscientemente muerdo con fuerza mis labios.  
La tomo entre mis brazos, cuidando no hacerle daño con mis garras, al tiempo que su traje desaparece.  
Cuando su rostro se muestra ante mí, sin ningún antifaz que se interponga entre nosotros, el terror me embarga.  
Es imposible, ¡es totalmente imposible!  
Abrazo su cuerpo, que yace desmadejado entre mis brazos, con fuerza. El calor de su sangre calienta mi piel fría por el pánico. Un grito rompe la quietud de la noche parisina, arañando mi garganta y matándome por dentro.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que más de uno me odiará después de este capítulo. Una linda forma de regresar después de mi descanso creativo, ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Akane Uzumaki-chan, sonrais777, Alejandra Darcy, Guest, Milanh, HimeVampireChan, DragoViking, Artemisa Neko-chan, Maricruz-Dragneel, Deby23, Petite Rveur** y **Personaggio**. Os envío un abrazo de oso amoroso ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	31. Cornflower

**Cornflower**

En medio de la noche, podía ver las luces de su habitación encendidas a través de las ventanas. ¿Era extraño sentirse atraído hacia esa luz como una polilla? Se suponía que era un gato, debería de sentirse atraído hacia la luna y las estrellas, no hacia las luces artificiales. No se suponía que él fuera un barco y la habitación de Marinette su faro. Y como siguiera distrayéndose, acabaría estrellándose. Concretamente contra la pared de ladrillo de su casa.

Trepó a la farola que estaba en su calle, prácticamente bajo su ventana, y pudo adivinar la figura de Marinette a través de ella. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca ni en un ángulo óptimo para verla con claridad, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de su princesa. Aunque había ido a verla a propósito, aún le costaba entender le fuerte atracción que lo llevaba hasta ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó sus brillantes e inteligentes ojos azules; su cabello negro, tan brillante como el cielo espléndidamente estrellado de aquella noche; y su piel perlada, tan pálida como la misma luna. Quizás su instinto de gato no estaba fallando del todo y realmente se sentía atraído por el blanco satélite y las estrellas. Porque Marinette era su cielo.

Inspiró hondo, armándose de valor y sujetando con cuidado la carga que tenía entre sus manos. Indeciso, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando vio a Marinette salir al balcón y apoyarse en la barandilla de metal. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tomando impulso con sus piernas, saltó, cayendo en pie sobre la barandilla y logrando que Marinette se asustara, pegando un brinco.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!? —empezó a preguntar Marinette, sorprendida, pero Chat le tapó la boca con un dedo para evitar que subiera la voz y llamara la atención de sus padres.

Si sus padres lo veían allí, eran capaces de coger el rodillo de cocina y molerlo a palos. Bueno, quizás no quisieran matarlo y no sacrificarían su rodillo en el proceso. Pero seguro que les habían quedado barras de pan duro para atizarle en toda la cabeza.

— ¡Chat! —musitó Marinette con el ceño fruncido, apartando mi mano de su boca—. Me has asustado, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

— ¿Necesito una razón para venir a verte, mi princesa? —preguntó el gato usando su tono más seductor.

Sin embargo, solo consiguió que Marinette se cruzara de brazos y alzara una ceja, observándolo suspicaz. En respuesta, Chat únicamente pudo resoplar.

— ¡Está bien! Quizás he venido por otra razón... —rezongó Chat, sentándose en la valla.

— ¿Y esa razón es? —interrogó Marinette, apoyándose a mi lado.

Sin encontrar las palabras oportunas, simplemente le tendió la flor que tenía en mi mano. Lo ideal quizás habría sido traer un ramo, pero temió que fuera demasiado obvio con algo tan…, llamativo.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Marinette, sorprendida—. ¿Y esto? ¿Es para mí?

Chat se limitó a asentir, con una vergüenza anormal en él. No era la primera vez que le entregaba flores a alguien pero, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía como que nunca antes hubiera hecho algo como eso.

Marinette, con una divertida sonrisa que intentaba por todos los medios contener, tomó la flor entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para comprobar su aroma. El perfume sutil y elegante del aciano pegaba perfectamente con su atractivo color azul.

—Gracias —agradeció Marinette, maravillada por la flor—. Pero, ¿por qué?

Chat la observó, y le pareció encantadora la estampa que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Los ojos de Marinette adquirieron un ligero tono añil con el reflejo de las flores.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —cuestionó Marinette en broma ante el extraño silencio del gato, ganándose una malhumorada mirada de Chat.

—No suelo morderme la lengua, gracias por tu interés —contestó, lanzándole una mirada altiva—. Simplemente me di cuenta de que…, jamás te había dado las gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Marinette, sintiendo que tenía que sacarle las palabras a Chat con cucharilla, algo raro en él.

Aunque Marinette intuía por los derroteros que iban los pensamientos de Chat, quería que los dijera él mismo, con su propia boca, con la pillería que le era tan conocida.

—Por todas las veces en las que me has ayudado desde que te conocí —admitió al fin, fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella.

—Un agradecimiento por salvarte.

—Ayudarme —recalcó Chat, logrando que Marinette riera.

Al comprobar cómo, incluso con esa escasa luz, podía ver las mejillas de Chat sonrojarse, decidió dejar el tema correr. Admiró la flor entre sus manos, encantada por lo que ella misma sabía y decidida a que sería un secreto por el momento. El hecho de que los acianos fueran conocidos como talismanes del amor, ideales para transmitir los sentimientos puros de los corazones tímidos y atraer el amor hacia ellos, era más que suficiente.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y enternecida, una que Chat fue incapaz de descifrar en ese momento pero que igualmente le maravillo, Marinette dijo:

—De verdad, gracias Chat.

Y besó con cuidado uno de los pétalos de la flor, deseando que llegara el momento de poder besarle a él.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí algo en esta colección, ¿verdad? Ha sido un relatito corto, lo sé, pero realmente ha sido un pequeño regalo para **DragoViking** , que sé que se quedó con ganas de Marichat después de _Sin Aire_. No sé si algún otro lector le pasó lo mismo jajajaja.

De igual manera, viendo las reacciones del capítulo anterior, creo que éste que ha sido mucho más happy os habrá tranquilizado más jajajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Forever MK NH, TsukihimePrincess , Deby23, sonrais777** , **Akane Uzumaki-chan** y **DragoViking**. ¡Sois puro amor!

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	32. Primer beso

**Primer beso**

Jamás se lo diría, me negaba en redondo. Solo pensar en el circo, lleno de fuegos artificiales, que podía montar si se enteraba..., me hacía sentir escalofríos. Solo había sido un engaño de mi propio cuerpo, pura química, físico, nada más.

Pero no podía negar que, aquella vez que mis labios entraron en contacto con los de Chat con el objetivo de librarlo del hechizo..., algo en mí cambió. Lo sabía porque mi corazón enloqueció.


	33. Smelly cat

**Smelly Cat**

Justo en el momento en que alzó su prodigio para atrapar la mariposa, lo vio caer. Estaban separados por una distancia demasiado grande como para extenderle la mano y su yoyó estaba ocupado atrapando el akuma así que no podía lanzárselo. Por lo que lo vio zambullirse sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

La mariposa voló blanca y libre por el cielo, y Ladybug aprovechó el momento para correr hacia el agujero de la alcantarilla. Lo llamó, esperando respuesta y preocupándose al no recibirla. Estuvo tentada a lanzarse cuando Chat emergió buscando aire y agarrándose a las escaleras metálicas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Le lanzó el yoyó y lo alzó en el aire, nuevamente hacia la superficie, y tuvo que taparse la nariz al tenerlo al lado. Aunque eso no le impidió reír. Chat apestaba y tenía un repugnante color marrón pegado a su piel y a su pelo como si se tratara de pegamento.

La vuelta a casa se basó en los gruñidos, luego gimoteos, de Chat Noir y en la voz de Ladybug cantando con humor.

 _Smelly cat, smelly cat_

 _What are they feeding you_

 _Smelly cat, smelly cat_

 _It's not your fault_

 _They won't take you to the vet_

 _You're obviously not their favourite pet_

 _You may not be a bed of roses_

 _And you're no friend to those with noses_

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sé que este capítulo ha sido bastante corto, igual que el anterior, pero la idea se me ocurrió y no pude resistirme. La idea ha sido muy tonta, pero ha valido la pena solo con lo que me he reído al escribirlo. Espero haber logrado sacaros una sonrisa también.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **DragoViking** , **sonrais777** y **linithamonre77**. Me alegráis el día cuando veo las notificaciones de vuestros reviews.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **16 de octubre de 2017**


End file.
